My New Addition
by Ja'leese Lynn x3
Summary: Better version of this Fanfiction called The New Addition. If you liked this one then you'll LOVE my updated version. It has a better plotline and honestly its 10 times better. :)
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! my first fanfiction! YAAAYY! **

**IGGY: HI! she's really exicted.**

**ME: *starts jumping up and down* hehehehehehe!**

**IGGY: that was her way of saying she will be updating ALOT.**

**ME: *nods* hehehhehehehehehehehhe he!**

**IGGY: and she doesn't own MAximum Ride.**

**ME: hehhehehehhe!**

**IGGY: she owns me though...?**

**ME: hehhe! **

**BOTH: ENJOOOYYY!**

Prologue

Have you ever wished that you had your own pair of wings so that you could fly wherever you want, whenever you want? I've had this delirious wish since I was about 9, so how do think I felt when I woke up one sunny morning with _wings. _I guess that last sentence sounded kind of impossible and now you probably think I'm just a crazy 14-year-old, but I'm serious. I woke up exactly 1 week after my 14th birthday and had _wings._ That one tiny addition to my body changed my entire life…

Chapter 1

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

I groaned as I reached my hand out from under the comforter and pressed the off button on my annoying alarm clock. It took 5 tries but I finally got the stupid thing to shut up. Once the sound was gone, I noticed a sudden pain in my upper back. Figuring I was just laying on something, I sat up and, sure enough, the pain faded. I stood up yawning and walked into the tiny bathroom that was in my room. Turning the sink on, I looked in the bathroom mirror and what I saw made me jump. I didn't scream for fear of waking my family, but I did make a quiet yelping noise. In the mirror, not only did I see my naturally pale face and dark brown eyes and hair, but I also saw the reflection of 2 wings, my wings.

I was scared. I had no clue what these ginormous things were on my back. I was very aware that they were wings; I just didn't know what they were doing on me. Nothing special had happened to me, and I had never been experimented on as far as I knew, yet there were wings on me with the span of at least 13 feet. A knock on my window drew my attention from what I was seeing in the mirror and I freaked out. What if it was one of my friends? What would they say if they saw….these things? Those were the kind of questions running through my mind as I tried to pull my wings against my back. I put a blanket over my shoulders as I walked towards the window that the knocking came from.

Holding the blanket around me with one hand, I drew back the white curtains with my other and almost fainted. Outside of my second story window, was a tall teenage girl with wavy, shoulder-length, blonde hair and light brown eyes. She seemed perfectly normal…except for the coffee colored wings that were keeping her aloft. Behind her was an adorable little girl with curly, blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She looked like an angel with her small pure white wings; she was the cutest little girl ever. As I stared at her thinking these thoughts, she smiled at me and mouthed "thank you". My eyes widened in surprise and the older girl shook her head and gestured for me to open the window. I was in too much shock to say no, so I unlatched the window and opened it.

"Hi. My name's Max. Maximum Ride."


	2. Chapter 2

**yeah i know i just posted the first chapter, but, like, i already wrote 17 chapters and i can't wait to let everyone read it!**

**IGGY: oh yeah and review her story.**

**ME: yeah that would make me soooooo happy!**

**IGGY: dont you guys love how i'm her little love person...and i'm staying with her...**

**ME: i know i do!**

**IGGY: eh. its fun coming up with ideas.**

**ME: not awkard...?**

**IGGY: ...**

**BOTH: ENJOOOYYY!**

Chapter 2

"Umm…my name's," I started.

"Yeah I know your name already, Ja'leese," Max interrupted.

I nodded my head, not knowing how else to respond. "I'm Angel," the younger girl said to me with a smile that lit her entire face up. No wonder her name was Angel. It fit really well for this beautiful little 5…

"I'm 7, not 5," Angel said almost as if she could read my mind. "That's because I can, Ja'leese."

"Uhh…," I muttered.

"Don't mind Angel; she's a weird little girl. So, I take it you've noticed your new wings?" Max asked me noticing the lump my wings were making under my thin, fleece blanket.

Nodding, I shrugged off the blanket and spread my wings. Max suggested that I should try them out, so I, despite the little voice in my head saying not to, stepped on the window ledge and jumped off letting the wind fill my wings. It felt….good. I flapped my wings to get up higher with the smile on my face never faltering. Max flew next to me and laughed.

"Doesn't it make you feel so free," she called to me, beaming.

I looked at her, still smiling, "yeah, it does." Then I remembered that I was still in the VERY short, bright red shorts that I always sleep in. "Hey, Max? Do you think we could go back so I can change?"

Max looked at me and noticed my skimpy shorts. "Yeah, I think we should. Let's go." She turned around and headed back towards my house and into my room in less than 5 seconds with Angel following her.

I did the same except not in such a short time. When I landed softly on my windowsill, Max was cutting slits in the back of my t-shirts and my only windbreaker and Angel was getting a bag together for me. I stepped inside confused and asked what they were doing and that I was only changing. Max informed me I would have to leave with them and that I would need clothes and other necessities. I was still immensely confused and was starting to get a little teary, but I decided to help. I put my toothbrush and deodorant in the bag Angel was packing until Max told me to hurry and dress. After deciding on a FMA Anime t-shirt and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, I got dressed, put on my converses and windbreaker, and brushed my hair.

**okayyy! so that's the second chappie!**

**IGGY: Bex rubbed of on you, jaleese...**

**ME: whatever! i dont care! Bex is awesomeee!**

**IGGY: yeah you're right...**

**ME: you're still m**

**IGGY: *puts hand over my mouth* why dont you just say goodbye before you give away the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**soooo...i know this'll be the 3rd chapter in less than 3 hours but...i want to hurry and so you guys can read lots!**

**IGGY: and she wants to see what strangers think of her fanfiction...that has me in it alot! *smiles***

**ME: yep! and you get introduced in this chapter! well enjoy and review! **

**IGGY: what she said! **

Chapter 3

I was standing on my windowsill preparing to jump, when I heard my mom call me to lunch. That was when I understood what I was doing; I was leaving the people who had known me my entire life, to go live with people that I didn't even meet, all because I had the misfortune of getting wings stuck on my back. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I jumped and struggled to catch up with Max and Angel. Angel trailed back and flew alongside me, leaving Max to lead.

"You shouldn't cry because you're leaving your old life and family. You'll have a new one and get to start fresh. Don't think as everything back there as something you lost; think of it as good memories that will stay with you and help you get stronger emotionally as you get stronger physically," Angel told me helpfully.

I looked at her in surprise. To think I would be getting advice from a 5-er-7-year-old when I, myself, am 14-years-old.

Angel stared straight ahead watching Max's wings cut through the air smoothly as she said to me, "if you think my advice is good, you should hear Fang's….or Iggy's." she glanced at my confused face then looked straight at max's wings again. "They're 2 of your new family members," she told me, still not looking at me, "you'll like them. They're both sweet, handsome, and funny. Fang is darker and more secretive, and Iggy…well for starters he's blind," she paused to see my surprised expression, "also, he's sort of…into bombs and stuff of that nature but still, you'll love him. I know you will."

"Well, they sound very interesting. I can't wait to meet them," I said looking at Angel.

We flew in silence, following Max. After about 3 hours of quiet flight, Max soared down and landed on the balcony of a single, isolated house in the shape of an E. Me and Angel flew down with her landing before me. I had sort of a running landing that wasn't as graceful as Max's or Angel's, but I guess when you've had your entire life to perfect simple stuff like that it would be more graceful than someone who just started.

It didn't take long before the balcony door opened and a tall and slender boy with jet black hair and dark clothing walked out. Thinking back to the 2 boys Angel told me about I figured this must be Fang. He was, in fact, very cute and any other girl would've drooled over him, but me. I admit for a second I did, but then he kissed Max and all emotions that I had for him faded. Angel gagged and at that moment another boy walked out, except he was much shorter and had blonde hair and blue eyes almost identical to Angel's.

"Ja'leese, this is Gazzy. He and Angel are the only blood relatives in the entire flock," Max informed me, "and this is Fang." She gestured to Fang, who had his arm around her waist.

"Hey," he said to me giving me a little smile that would melt most girls into a puddle.

I waved back and turned towards the door as a dark skinned girl in a skirt and top siders walked out. "Hiya. I'm Nudge," she said with a friendly smile.

I smiled back and figured that was all of them until I realized one person was missing; the blind kid Angel told me about, Iggy . I looked around at all of them watching me when the sliding door opened one more time. I turned and faced it as a boy almost as tall as Fang walked out shutting the door behind him. He was much paler than any of them and he had strawberry blonde hair, his icy blue eyes looked unseeing but I guess that's because they were. Apparently noticing my presence, he turned and faced the general area of where I was standing. I noticed he had a boyish sort of face and when he smiled at me he looked a lot younger than what my guess was at his age.

"Fang? What does she look like? Good or bad?" Iggy asked Fang with a big playful smile.

Fang laughed and told Iggy, "good, Iggs. She's tall and skinny like the rest of us, she has long straight chocolate brown hair with eyes the same color, and she has a lot of freckles. Oh, and there's other things too, but I'll save those for a more private time." Then he looked at me and smiled.

Max hit him hard on his arm and told us all to get inside so we could eat dinner. Gazzy asked Iggy what he was cooking and I thought to myself _why would a blind guy be cooking…with a stove….and knives?_ After dinner, when Angel and I were getting ready to go to bed in the girl's bathroom, she told me Iggy cooks because Max can't. Again…why the _blind_ guy?

**IGGY: the blind guy cooks because he's awesome!**

**ME: yes he does! *pats Iggy's head***

**IGGY: and Fang is good at describing...**

**ME: hahahhahahaha! **

**IGGY: But i actually get to**

**ME:*puts washcloth over Iggy's mouth while he struggles but then goes limp***** Iggy's gunna take a nap. untill next time...BYEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: hey guys! so today i've decided to put 3 chapters up a day!**

**IGGY: or try to.**

**ME: what he said!**

**IGGY: what was on that washcloth from yesterday?**

**ME: *laughs evilly* oh nothing...**

**BOTH: ENJOOOOOYYYY!**

Chapter 4

Throughout my first week as a part of the flock, I learned that Iggy can sense colors and even though he's blind he has strong other senses that allow him to hear well and to be able to tell where things are in the room. I also found out why Gazzy is called Gazzy (I will _not_ go into detail…), that Nudge is great with computers and technology, that Max can fly at 300 mph, that Fang can blend into his surroundings, and that not only can Angel read minds, but she can also put thoughts into your mind, talk to fish, and she has gills. Oh, and Fang and Max have gills, too, might I add. I figured I was the weak link until my third day when I discovered I could hear things from at least 20 miles away. Max was impressed and Iggy was jealous he couldn't hear that far away. I didn't think much of it; I had always had good hearing since I was a little kid, but I guess it was a big thing.

Anyways, I had gotten along with the rest of the flock fairly well, and me and Iggy, amazingly, had loads in common. We hung out all the time and we cooked dinner together on most nights. Tonight we were cooking a big feast-like-dinner to celebrate my first week with wings.

"Ja'leese, get the flour for me," Iggy ordered.

"Alright," I said getting the bag of flour from a cabinet. "I still don't understand what the big deal is," I admitted handing Iggy the flour bag, "it's only been a week. It's nothing major."

"I know, but Max says it is because you've adapted to this," he said referring to my epic change, "way easier than any of us did."

"Blah, blah, blah. Whatever," I grabbed a handful of flour and rubbed it into his already messy blonde hair.

"Hey!" he exclaimed doing the same to me.

This continued for a good solid hour until Max walked into the kitchen and yelled at us. We struggled to contain our giggles as Max stormed out. When we were sure she was gone, we fell on the floor and started laughing, rolling over each other. At one point Fang walked by and stared at us like we were crazy. Of course, Iggy didn't see this, but it made the moment funnier and we laughed harder. Wiping tears from our eyes, we stood up, cleaned the kitchen a little bit, and finished cooking.

"Dinner is served," I said waving my arms around to make it seem grand.

"Yay! Home-made pizza!" Gazzy shouted sitting down at the table.

"I thought you guys were making a big meal," Nudge asked pulling out her chair.

Me and Iggy looked at each other and laughed. Because of our little "flour fight", we couldn't make the feast everyone was expecting, but we did, indeed, make a pizza big enough to feed 3 families.

"They were going to, but they didn't have enough flour," Angel said walking into the room carrying Celeste, her Stuffed angel-bear.

Laughing, Iggy and I sat next to each other and as soon as everyone was seated we all dug in. the pizza didn't last long, but I guess no food ever lasts long in this house.

**ME: yaaayyy! flirt scene!**

**IGGY: *blushes* there's waaaayyyy more where that came from...**

**ME: *giggles* mhhmmmmm.**

**ANGEL: anyways...review!**

**ME: thanks angel!**

**ANGEL: no problem...?**

**IGGY: she's high...**

**ANGEL: huh?**

**IGGY: ...**

**ME: *giggles***


	5. Chapter 5

**IGGY: so me and Angel are going to do this chapter...Ja'leese umm...had an accident...**

**ANGEL: and it involves a tree...**

**IGGY: and no car was involved...**

**ANGEL: she kind of...ran into it...**

**IGGY: and now she's sleeping...so...SHHHH!**

**ME: *mumbles in sleep* e-enjoy...**

Chapter 5

Iggy and I decided to hang out in his room tonight, so, after everyone finished eating, we ran up to his room and locked the door behind us. From downstairs I could hear Angel telling them that Iggy was starting to have different feelings. At the time I had no clue on what that meant, but I didn't really care then. Iggy plopped on his bed and put his arms behind his head. I went over to his desk, cluttered with wires and explosive things, pushed over some stuff, and sat on top of it.

"Be careful with some of the stuff on my desk," Iggy warned me sitting up. "If you accidently bump over one of those jars, we'd all be bird kid toast."

I looked at him and shook my head. "Just so you know, I just shook my head at you."

He smiled at me and randomly said, "I know what you're wearing!"

Confused, I looked down at myself and remembered that I had on my red night shorts. "Ah! No you don't!" I said blushing and covering my legs with a nearby sweater.

Iggy laughed and walked over to where I was sitting. "If you're so embarrassed of me seeing them then why wear them?"

"You're blind! You shouldn't be able to see them, that's why!" I shouted messing up his strawberry blonde hair.

He fixed his hair and pulled the sweater off my legs. Putting it on, he yelled, "I'm cold! Give me my sweater!"

"But I'm colder!" I shouted yanking on his arm.

"Then get the blanket!" he said, pointing at the bed.

I jumped on the bed and crawled under the black blanket sprawled across Iggy's queen-sized bed. Laughing, he sat on the edge of the bed beside me and pulled off the blanket.

"You devil child! First the sweater now my blankie," I said trying to sound childish.

"Your blankie? Its mine! Who's the devil child now?" Iggy shouted smiling.

"Still you!" I grabbed the blanket from his hands and threw it over me.

He picked me up and started cradling me like a baby, singing a nursery rhyme; I covered my ears and pretended to act like he was busting my eardrums. Then, he sat me back down on the bed and we both started laughing. After a while, we stopped laughing and just lay there. I yawned and stretched out my legs and arms, which had grown since I left my old home. Iggy told me to go to sleep and it took only a few minutes until I drifted into a deep sleep. Silently I prayed that I didn't snore, because that would be just a little embarrassing.

**ME: *sits up and rubs eyes* is this chapter 5?**

**IGGY: yeah.**

**ME: awesome...this is me and... *falls back and goes to sleep again***

**RIANNA (best friend): this is me and her's faaaavorite chapter. *smiles...sparkle sparkle* we talk about it alot at school! :D**

**ANGEL: when did she get here?**

**IGGY: i have no clue...**

**RIANNA: i might as well say what jaleese would say! *mimics my voice* REVIEW PLEASEEE!**

**ANGEL AND IGGY: ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**RIANNA: ja'leese is still asleep so we're gunna do this chapter too! *smiles biggggg* :D**

**IGGY: *whispers to angel* i think she's high too.**

**ANGEL: *whispers back* maybe. we better make sure there aren't any trees.**

**RIANNA: ENJJOOOOOYYY!**

**ANGEL AND IGGY: *sneak out door with chainsaw***

Chapter 6

I was running for my life through the woods. Panting, I burst through an opening in the woods and almost fell of the edge of a cliff and into the raging ocean below. I skidded to a halt and turned around looking for my chasers. What came running out towards me made me take a step back and fall off the cliff. The angry water beneath me came rushing up fast enough to severely injure any normal person, I opened my wings and the wind lifted me up, making me wince as my wings jerked up. I tried to flap them, but they wouldn't work. That's when I really got scared; my wings weren't working and whenever I would fall into the ocean, the powerful waves would most likely push me against the side of the cliff and bust my head wide open.

I woke up suddenly and jerked into an upright position. Sweat was running down my forehead and I was breathing heavily as Iggy woke up too and stared at where he thought I was, which was very close to where I actually was, with the most concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him, still gasping for air, and told him about my dream. I left out the fact that the things chasing me were my old friends each carrying a machine gun. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I curled up and buried my face in his t-shirt when Angel busted into the room holding Max's hand with Fang following. They all had worried looks on their faces. Iggy looked up, but I kept my eyes closed and curled up tighter in his lap. I felt a small, girlish hand rub my back right between where my wings were implanted on my back.

"Who were they?" Angel whispered to me. By the tone in her voice I knew I wouldn't be able to ignore the question.

"People I know," I said still hiding in Iggy's t-shirt.

"Who were they?" Angel repeated more sternly.

"Their names?" I asked her, remembering the familiar faces from my dream.

"Yes," her voice scared me, for some reason. "It's because I'm purposely trying to scare you into telling me."

I unburied myself from Iggy's shirt and looked at her, "why does it matter? You know what they look like…"

"Just tell us what their names were," Max intruded.

"Okay…Elizabeth," I started, "Dylan, Macie, and Garrett."

"Garretts' not really a friend, though," Angel said more sweetly, turning to look at Max.

Max and Fang looked at each other for a few seconds and Iggy stared at me concerned. I intertwined my hands and looked down at them.

"Well, let's talk about this later. Right now we need to worry about feeding the rest of the flock," Fang said walking over to Max and putting his hand on her shoulder.

Max looked up at him and the look in her eyes as she stared up at him told me that she would take a bullet for this dark, mysterious boy. "You're right." She stood up and walked out of the room with everyone, including me, following her.


	7. Chapter 7

**ME: hey guys.**

**RIANNA: gotts to go guys! i'll come back after the next...i dont know chapters. *waves and walks out door***

**ME: okay..so Ri's gone...Iggy and Angel are out back moving trees...and i've decided to put up ALL the chapters i've done so far. there's alot and it stops at 17 so i'll save my clossing A/N till the end of that chappie. till then...ENJOOOYYYY! :D**

Chapter 7

_I'm not strong enough, _I thought to myself. After breakfast, Max told me I would need to start training; if I was going to a part of the flock I would have to be able to fight like the flock. Now I was getting my butt handed to me by sweet little 12-year-old Nudge. I felt like I was never going to be a good fighter and it sucked to think that such a small, fragile girl was gunna be the one to prove it to me.

"You have to be quick on your feet, Ja'leese. C'mon, you can do this," Max encouraged me from the sidelines.

We were all in a big clearing in the woods, and me and Nudge were in the middle with everyone else in the low branches of the trees surrounding us. I had fought Gazzy already and after Nudge, Max said I could take my try with Angel; I wasn't really looking forward to that. Finally, Nudge hit me in my all-time weak spot; my left side. The wind got knocked out of me as I fell to ground panting and sweating.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Nudge said holding her hand to me.

I shook my head and stood up. "No, you're good. You just caught me in my soft spot," I said rubbing where Nudge's foot had collided with my body.

Angel hopped down from the branch she was perched on and walked over to me. "Still wunna try fighting me?" she asked with a sweet, innocent smile.

"No, that's okay. I've had enough of get my butt beat for one day," I told her sitting on the branch Iggy was on. It was really low to the ground, so it didn't take much out of me to get on.

Max jumped of her branch, landing softly on the ground, and walked to the middle of the clearing motioning for Fang to follow her. "How about you just watch for a while, Ja'leese? Regain your strength," she offered.

"Yeah, what little strength she needs to regain," Iggy muttered.

I hit him playfully on his arm and told Max that her plan sounded fine to me. After a brief nod to me, Max got into a fighting stance, and her and Fang started their little fighting demo. I didn't pay much attention to them because I decided I would just ask Iggy or Angel to teach me any need-to-know fighting moves at a later time. I sprawled myself across Iggy's lap, put my arms behind my head, and looked up and through the trees at the bright, yellow sun playing hide-and-go-seek in the leaves. Iggy stroked my hair and started playing with the very ends of it, rubbing it against his hand as if it was a make-up brush. Leaves rustling deeper in the forest made me sit up and look into the cluster of trees, eyes narrowed. Apparently Iggy heard it to, because he craned his head around as if he would be able to see if someone was coming our way. A twig snapped and I leaped gently off our branch and started walking towards the sound with Iggy following, his fingers lingering on the back of my shirt.

We walked further and further away from the clearing and I started to wonder if we had just been hearing things; then again, Iggy and I both had phenomenal hearing. Another twig snapped and we came to a halt and looked to where the sound was coming from.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What is it?" Iggy whispered.

I looked from where the noise had come from and spotted a tiny rabbit hopping around, awkwardly. "it's just a small, hurt bunny. C'mon, let's go check it out," I said walking towards the rabbit, pulling Iggy with me.

I stopped when we got close enough to touch it. It looked like it wanted to run away when he saw us, but on closer observations I could see that it couldn't because he had broken one of his hind legs.

"What's wrong with him…or her?" Iggy asked kneeling down beside me.

"He broke his back leg," I told him setting the scared animal into my lap.

"Well, what do we do?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't know," I said observing the rabbit's hurt leg.

"If you don't know, and I don't know, then maybe we should just go back to the clearing and see if Max or some one knows what to do," Iggy offered.

I cradled the rabbit in one arm and stood up, brushing dirt off with my free hand. "Sounds good. Let's go," I said pulling Iggy up by his arm.

When got back to the clearing, there was no sign of the flock anywhere, so me and Iggy just flew back to the house with me carrying the injured, scared bunny. He looked so cute with his big, scared, brown eyes and soft, fluffy, brown speckled fur; I wished Iggy could see him. We landed on the back porch and, this time, I wasn't so klutzy. Iggy slid open the glass door and we walked into the messy kitchen. Max's voice greeted us as she shouted at Fang in the living room, but when I stepped in the room carrying a terrified little forest animal, the shouting ceased.

"What's that?" Fang asked as he walked over to me.

"It's a bunny. Duh," Nudge said trotting into the living room. She went over to me and starting petting the rabbit. "And it back leg is hurt."

Max ran over and took the animal out of my arms. "Here, let's just put it down over here, and see if Angel can help," she said putting the bunny down on the table.

"Someone need animal help?" Angel asked walking in with a first aid kit.

We all pointed at the rabbit lying on the table and Angel kneeled by it and set her first aid kit on the table by the rabbit. She opened it up and started pulling out bandages. Gazzy came in and got really excited that "we had a pet bunny". Max told him she wasn't sure that we could keep it, but she would think about it. Nudge and Gazzy cheered and we all surrounded the table and watched as Angel bandaged up the rabbit's hurt leg. When she finished, she set him down on the floor and told us he would need a week to heal completely. As the younger kids played with the bunny, who had warmed up to us and wasn't as scared, Max and Fang cuddled up on the couch and watched them while Iggy and I snuck into my room, closing the door behind us


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: flirtiness...JIGGY FOREVER! heh heh...good times...gooood times...**

Chapter 9

I climbed onto my little bed and started jumping on it causing it to squeak every time I landed on it. Iggy heard it and could tell what I was doing so he got on with me and we started jumping together, laughing the entire time. I held onto his hands and we started jumping around in circles keeping our hands locked with each other with smiles filling our entire face. Max banged on the door and yelled at us to stop making so much noise so we did one final bounce, landing on the bed with our legs crossed Indian style. The landing kind of hurt my butt and I'm guessing it hurt Iggy's too because he yelled out ow! and started rubbing his butt making me laugh so hard I doubled over and fell off the bed and onto the floor. Laughter is very contagious so when Iggy heard me laughing like a mad person, he started cracking up. We were laughing so hard tears came to our eyes and our sides started hurting.

"Laughter," I said wiping tears from my eyes and trying to catch my breath, "is really painful!"

Iggy laughed harder than before and had to gasp to catch his breath. "Tell. Me. About. It," he said between gasps.

Finally, our laughs changed into less painful giggles and we were able to breath. Taking a deep breath, I got up off the floor and lay down on the bed next to where Iggy was sprawled out.

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table and sighed, "it's 10 o'clock already, Best Friend."

"You say that like it's really late, Bestest Friend," he said, turning on his side and propping his head up on his hand so he could see me, well not _see_ me…but you get the picture.

"Well," I started, "somewhere else in the world it is late, so what then."

"You, my tiny friend, are very weird," he told me shaking his head.

"Is that supposed to offend me?" I asked, poking him in the stomach. "Because if it was, then you didn't do a good job,"

"I like your weirdness, so no. It was not meant to be offensive," Iggy said, poking my cheek.

"Good, because you're just as weird," I told him, smiling, "and _I_ like that about _you_."

He laughed at me and poked my cheek again, "I don't just like your weirdness…I like you, Best Friend."

"Well, duh. I _am_ your best friend. Actually, you aren't supposed to just like me. You're supposed to love me, bestest friend," I said matter-of-factly.

He laughed at me again, "then I love you, my bestest friend ever."

"I love you, too," I told him.

Then, there were a few silent seconds until Iggy attacked me almost knocking me off the bed. He sat on me and held my wrist down so that I couldn't get him off. I laughed and struggled to get from under him it was no use, for such a skinny boy, he's really hard to get off of you. Nudge opened the door and me and Iggy went still, both looking at Nudge.

"Oh, um, sorry for interrupting," she said backing up.

Iggy got off of me and Fang walked behind Nudge. "use protection," he yelled out.

"We weren't doing anything!" me and Iggy screamed, blushing as Nudge giggled and followed Fang down the hall.

We sat on the bed and blushed harder when we heard Nudge telling the rest of the flock what happened. They all started laughing and Iggy and I walked out of the room and went into the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When we walked into the living room, all eyes turned to us and everyone was smiling. Iggy and I, still blushing, sat down on one of the couches.

"So, you 2 love birds, watcha been up to?" Max asked her smile widening.

"We aren't love birds," I said looking down at my hands, my face getting hot.

"Sure you're not," Gazzy teased watching me and Iggy's face get redder than before.

"Um…..can we, like, not have this conversation anymore?" Iggy asked sounding as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Sure, Iggy," Nudge said trying to smother her girly giggles.

"so…where's Angel at?" I had just noticed that the youngest member of my new family wasn't there.

"Here," Angel called from the kitchen.

I hoped she wouldn't read my mind….that would be embarrassing.

"I did already," she said.

I cursed under my breath and tried to suppress my thoughts without much success. I guess I would have to get used to not being able to hide any thoughts from Angel; she never loses an opportunity to listen to our most secretive thoughts. Maybe I could use her to an advantage and find out what everyone around us was thinking about….that would be fun to use for…

"No, Ja'leese," Angel yelled out reading my mind.

Again, I cursed under my breath and reminded myself to watch what I think about whenever Angel's around. Iggy looks above my right shoulder, very close to me, confused, and I just shook my head at him and patted his knee. Nudge started having a giggle fit again and I glared at her.

She put her hands up defense, "it was something Angel put in my mind. It was funny," she smiled.

"What was it? Hmmm…?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes at Nudge.

_That you and Iggy would probably sleep together again tonight and that this time, you guys will most likely kiss_.

I glared at the kitchen and thought back to Angel, _we will not._ From the kitchen, I heard Angel snicker, and I started to wonder what it was that she was doing in there, exactly.

"Nothing," Angel called out to me.

I rolled my eyes, and leaned on Iggy causing Nudge's giggles to start up again. Max winked at us and Fang and Gazzy smiled.

"Max just winked, and Fang and Gasman smiled at us," I whispered.

Iggy chuckled a little, "why did we come out here if we knew they were gonna be like this?" he asked me his lips barely moving.

"I don't know," I said.

The sweet smell of home-made cookies drifted into the living room as Angel walked in carrying a tray of chocolate chip cookies and 7 glasses of cold milk. She set the tray on the table and we all fell to our knees by it, and attacked the still warm cookies. I grabbed 5 and sat back against the couch with my glass of milk. I bit into a cookie and felt like I had died and gone to heaven. Not only did the cookies smell good, but they tasted delicious; they were soft and gooey and just about the best cookies I had ever tasted. We all complemented Angel and in the middle of her bow, I heard a car engine. It sounded close and when I stood up and walked to the window, everyone looked at me with alert eyes. Max stood up, tensely, and walked to the window I was standing by. She moved over the curtain just slightly, and looked outside just as a jeep parked itself in front of our secluded home. Max loosened up as the car's door opened and 2 adults walked out.

"False alarm, guys," Max told the flock, opening the door.

The flock stood up and followed Max out and on the porch. I looked at them confused, but followed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

I was so confused; it was near 11 at night and pitch black outside, yet 2 grow ups had managed to find our house, that was in the middle of nowhere by the way, and Max wasn't freaking out. Max freaked out about anything that could put us in danger, but she wasn't going crazy about someone finding us and possibly taking us back to some laboratory to experiment some more on us.

"Hey, guys," the woman called out smiling and waving at us. She had dark wavy hair and was actually really pretty. Oh and she also had that maternal look about her.

Everyone, but me, smiled and waved back. "Hey, Dr. Martinez," most of them yelled out.

"Hey, Mom," Max said.

I looked at Max with my eyes wide and my mouth open, "mom?"

"Max, will you lower the ladder for us, please," the man asked. He looked weary and as if he hadn't had sleep in a while, still, he was very alert and observant. "I see you got Ja'leese here with no trouble," he said when he and the women Max had called mom, climbed up the ladder and was standing with us on the wrap-around-porch.

"Yeah," Max said walking into the house with everyone, including our little guests, following her.

Dr. Martinez sat in the armchair, the man stood by her, the younger kids sat on the floor, and Max, Fang, Iggy, and I all sat where we had before. The other flock members and me looked at the guy and Dr. Martinez.

"So, Jeb, what are you guys doing here this late at night?" Angel asked the man, whose name I guessed to be Jeb (I'm so smart aren't I?).

"Well, Dr. Martinez and I came up with a great idea that we hope you guys will agree to," Jeb told us.

Max groaned and threw back her head, "what is it this time?"

Dr. Martinez clapped her hands together and smiled at us, "we think you guys should go back to school."

Max looked at her mom like she was the craziest person ever for suggestioning such a thing. "Why? You guys both know how school always ends up for us."

"It was only bad because there were people trying to kill you then. No one's trying to murder you anymore, so it'll be different and I bet you'll like it now that you don't have to worry about getting killed by crazy scientists," Dr. Martinez told Max.

"Maybe shes right, Max," Nudge said helpfully. "now we can focus on doing normal kid things instead of freaking out about our safety."

"well, why don't we vote on it," Fang suggested, "if you think we should go to school, raise your hand."

Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy all rose their hands, and Max glared at them.

"Oh, whatever," she said hopelessly.

The flock, including Dr. Martinez, cheered, Jeb smiled, Max glared at them all, and I just sat there confused. I ran through what had just happened in my head; tomorrow we would be going to school, Max was NOT happy about that, apparently the flock didn't have a good history at school, and everything had been discussed as if my presence was invisible. The last thing I didn't care much about but I was still stressing out about everything else.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

That night me and Iggy stayed up all night so that Iggy could explain to me the flock's adventures at school. Including the red-head Fang had made out with, the guy Max had gone on a date with, and finally The School. Meaning where they grew up in cages and escaped with Jeb. We fell asleep lying beside each other, my head resting on his chest and his arm around my shoulders. We woke up in the same position, except Gazzy and Angel jumped on us. For tiny kids they weigh a lot more than you would expect. They landed on us hard and succeeded at their mission to hurt us, or maybe it was just to wake us up…well, whatever the reason, it was a mission success.

"Get your shrimpy butts off of us!" Iggy yelled pushing them off.

They left the room laughing and closed the door behind themselves.

"Hey, Iggy. I know you're blind and all, but I have to take a shower so will you, like, please leave?" I asked him getting up and getting my stuff ready for my shower.

"Oh come on, Ja'leese. If you know I'm blind then why can't I stay?" he said walking behind me and putting his arms around my waist. "It's not like I'll see anything."

"Maybe not, but I would still feel awkward," I told him unwrapping his arms and pushing him out the door. "And anyways you need a shower too. So, I'll see you when you have your prep school uniform on." I shut the door before he could argue.

Sighing, I walked into my bathroom and turned on the hot water making it the perfect temperature for my first-day-of-school-preparation-shower. When I stepped under the warm, soothing water I stood there for a second enjoying my last free seconds for a while. Before I could zone out, I started singing and got to work making myself as clean and fresh as possible. I turned off the shower and stepped out, my hair dripping with water. Drying myself off, I started singing another song and when I was dry, except for my hair, I got ready. I forced myself to put on the preppy schoolgirl uniform that our school was making us wear.

I looked at myself in my bedroom mirror and thought to myself _I look like a Barbie doll prep, it's so embarrassing and I am so glad Iggy's blind. _My navy blue, pleated skirt barely passed the bottom of my fingertips, my pure white, button-up shirt was kind of tight, and my navy blue blazer was pulled in on the sides, outlining my figure. While I was busy fixing my, also, navy blue tie, I heard a tiny gasp at my door and spun around to see Angel with her hand over her mouth.

"Okay, go on and laugh it up. I know I look awful," I said with my hands on my hips.

"You don't look awful. You really, really pretty, Ja'leese!" she exclaimed.

I looked down at my outfit and stared back up at Angel in disbelief. "You, the most adorable little girl in the world, think _I _look pretty? I must be dreaming," my voice dripped with sarcasm.

Nudge and Max walked by in their own not-as-Barbie-looking-uniforms and stopped in the doorway to stare at me. "Oh. My. Gosh," Nudge gasped. "If only Iggy could see you!"

I groaned and pushed past them and set off down the hall to find Iggy. I walked into his room and found him struggling with his tie. "Oh, good grief," I muttered walking to him and fixing his knotted up tie.

"Thanks," he said, "oh, and you do look really pretty today. Tell me if anyone starts hitting on you. I'll hit them"

I looked up at him shocked and blushing, "how do you know what I look like?"

"Angel put it in my mind. You know, you're more beautiful than I ever guessed you were," he told me, wrapping his arms around me.

I smiled up at him and hugged him tight, wishing I could just stay in his arms forever. Um…did I just say that? I'm not supposed to think that about my best friend like that…oh, never mind. You guys already know how I feel about Iggy.

"C'mon guys!" Max yelled, "Our ride's here!"

Me and Iggy let go of each other, to the other's dismay, and walked downstairs and outside to "our ride." I couldn't believe what I was seeing when I walked onto the porch with Iggy beside me, asking me what we were riding in.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I had to blink to make sure I was actually seeing this car that we were supposed to go to school in; it was the car of my dreams!

"Oh my god! It's a 1980 Mustang!" I said trying not to squeal.

"Cherry red?" Iggy asked me, probably wondering what I was so excited about.

"Yeah!" I couldn't help squealing in excitement this time. "And it's a convertible! My dream car! Oh, Maxie! How did you get your hands on a car this gorgeous?" I screamed flying down by the car and running my fingers on the hood.

"Jeb hooked us up with it. And I get to drive it," Max flew down beside me and jingled the keys.

I lurched for the keys. "Oh, please let me drive!" I begged her.

"Sure. I'm not a good driver anyways," she said, tossing the keys to me.

"Yay!" I caught the keys and was so excited that I was probably sparkling. "Get in guys! Leesey's driving us to school today!" I jumped into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition as the rest of the flock got in.

I turned the car on and listened to it hum. "oh my gosh, listen to this baby purr," I cooed pulling out and driving down the dirt road leading out of our private clearing.

Max was sitting in the passenger's seat with Angel between us, Iggy, Fang, and Nudge sat in the back seats, and Gazzy sat on the back of the car with his legs squished between Nudge and Iggy. I cranked up the radio and we drove to school, the wind whipping our hair about, singing loudly. Max turned the radio off when we got close to the school and as soon as I parked the car in the school parking lot and turned the car off, everyone tensed up.

I turned around and faced the flock, "you guys, I understand how bad school used to be for ya'll, but that was the past and this the present. So, let's start fresh and leave everything behind us." I looked around at my family's scared faces, "it'll be okay! Trust me! And a few tips, don't mess with anyone who thinks they're all that, act normal, and don't get on any teacher's bad side."

Max looked down at her watch and read the time, "thank you so much for the pep talk, Ja'leese, but I think we ought to hurry up and get our schedules," she said opening her door and getting out.

We all followed suit and, as a family, walked to our new school, which had an elementary, middle, and high school all in one. Fang held Max's hand, who held Angel's, who held Gazzy's, who held Nudge's, who was held Iggy's, who held mine. We walked in this order to the front of the school and looked up and the giant name plate that read "Southperk Private School".

"Well, this is where we separate. Angel and Gazzy, you guys go that way," Max said pointing to one of the three doors in front of us that had a sign above it indicating it as the elementary building.

The 2 youngest members of the flock nodded, held each other's hands, waved at us, and walked into the elementary school door.

"Nudge, that way," Max said pointing to the middle school door.

Nudge looked like she would cry, but she sucked it up, hugged us, and went into her door.

"And then there were 4," I looked around at the 3 people I had spent the last 2 weeks of my life with and, with looking at each of their faces individually, realized just how much I had grown to love them.

We grabbed each other's hands and walked into the tall, double-doors labeled "High School", and that's when I realized what school we were at.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When we walked into our new school and I got a good look around, I recognized it as the school that was 4 blocks away from my old school. I let go of Max's hand but still held on to Iggy's squeezing it as I realized this death defying fact.

"I can tell where everything's at and where people are, but I can't tell what anything looks like or what anyone looks like," Iggy muttered to us. I thought to myself that he might've just ignored me squeezing his hand and would save that for when we were alone.

"That's good. So, Ja'leese, you need to know our names for here at school," Max started looking at me. "Fang's name is Nick, my name is Maya," when she said her name she smiled at Fang, "Iggy's is Jeff, Nudge's is Krystal, Angel's is Arial, Gazzy's is Xavier, and yours is Lynn."

I nodded and tried to memorize the other 6's names. Mine would be easy, because it was simply just my middle name; very smart of Max. "Okay," I told her.

"Now let's go to the office and get our schedules. oh and, by the way, I made sure you and Iggy had all the same classes together so that you guys can help each other out," Max informed me and Iggy, walking to the office.

"Alright," I mumbled still freaking out that someone here might recognize my face.

When we walked into the office I had the pleasant surprise of seeing my ex-boyfriend, Zach. My hand flew up to hide my face but it was no use, he had already seen me.

"Ja'leese?" he asked smiling and walking up to me.

Iggy tensed up, but I tapped his hand twice to reassure him. "Um…no, sorry, I don't know who that is. My name's Lynn, not Ja'leese," I said making my voice sound perfectly truthful. I am such a good liar. I mentally patted myself.

His face fell in disappointment, "oh, you look exactly like her. Well, I'll see you around." Zach walked out of the office looking embarrassed and really, really disappointed.

Everyone looked at me in surprise until a red-headed lady with emerald eyes drew away their attention. "May, I help you, students?" she asked us in a sweet voice.

Max glanced over at Fang before addressing this lady, "yes, please. We're new students."

The lady looked us up and down, "last names?"

Max looked around at all of us as if she didn't know what to say.

"Ride," I said smiling sweetly, "all of our last names are Ride." I looked at Max, still smiling, to see her glaring at the red-headed woman and clinging onto Fang.

"Okay, Ride, let's see," the woman said looking through files of yellow paper. She pulled out 4 and handed them to Max, "Maya, Nick, Jeff, and Lynn Ride, right? Here are your schedules. You need to hurry to first period, which starts in 5 minutes."

She took them and handed Fang his schedule and gave me mine and Iggy's. We walked out and Max told us to hurry to first period that we wouldn't be late. I put my hand in Iggy's and led him through crowds of strangers wearing similar outfits to ours, and to our first period, Math. At least it was something I could actually do.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Iggy and I walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. I looked around for the teacher, and in the back of the classroom I found him sitting on a large teacher's desk. He looked young for a teacher and had brown curly hair, blue eyes, and was Iggy's height.

"Excuse me, but are you Mr. McDowell?" I asked drawing his attention from the paperwork he was reading when we walked in.

Everyone turned in their seats to look at the grown man. "Yes I am. And you 2 must be Lynn and Jeff Ride," he said checking us out. His voice rang throughout the classroom and the uniform he was wearing, the teacher uniform, looked just like ours, making him look like a student.

"Yeah," I replied looking around at everyone in the room. I didn't see anyone I knew but there was no doubt someone would know me.

"Are you guys siblings?" Mr. McDowell asked seeing me holding Iggy's hand.

"Um…no. we're adopted," I told him looking up at Iggy.

"Okay well why don't you 2 sit in these empty desk ," he said indicating to 2 empty school desk by the window. "The people that sit there aren't here today, but until I can get extra desks you can sit here." He got up and walked over to us.

I kept hold of Iggy's hand and led him to our seats. He sat down in the one further back and I sat in the one in front of him. Mr. McDowell followed us and I softly informed him of Iggy's blindness. He pursed his lips and looked at Iggy, after a minute or so he walked to the front of the classroom and began to introduce us to our new peers.

"Everyone, this is Lynn and Jeff Ride," he motioned to us, "they're new here so…" he got cut off as the door flew open and guess who came rushing in. You guessed it. Zach.

"Sorry I'm late, teach. I had to do something for Ms. Justice," he told Mr. McDowell his face flushed and his auburn hair messed up from running. He gave the teacher a small green slip of paper and headed for his desk, which I was sitting in. Just my luck.

I got up as fast as I could and slung my messenger book bag over my shoulder, but before I could get Iggy, Zach stepped in front of me and smiled, "hey, Lynn. You can sit there if you want to. I'll just sit at a computer desk."

I looked at Iggy who had his face turned toward us looking worried, "um…thanks." I flattened my skirt and sat back down with a sigh.

Zach looked down at me and laughed. He moved his hand toward my face, making me wince, and moved a piece of stray, brown hair behind my ear, "there ya go, Lynn," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "good luck in this h- hole." He straightened up, smiled at me one last time, and walked to the back of the class to sit at one of the computer desks.

_Just great. My ex that doesn't know it's me is flirting with me. This is going to be a loooong year, _I thought to myself, sighing and sinking down in my chair. Iggy reached his hand back under the desk and I held it, relaxing at his touch. At least all my classes are with him instead of _him_….I hope.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The chemical equation for sugar is _.

_This is too easy,_ I thought to myself as I stared at the problem on my paper. Just as I was about to fill in the blank, the bell rang and everyone got up and flowed out of the room as a huge crowd. I quickly wrote my answer and stuffed the paper in my book bag, slinging it over my shoulder and heading to the door with Iggy. when we walked out of our science class, it was complete chaos; everyone was rushing to get to lunch, and me Iggy were just trying to find Max and Fang.

"Hey, Lynn! Wait up guys!" I heard Zach call out.

I spun around, my hair flying around my shoulders, and saw him running towards Iggy and me waving his hand in the air and pulling some helpless boy with him.

"What's up with this boy stalking you?" Iggy whispered so only I could hear in a annoyed tone, as Zach and his friend caught up with us.

The boy Zach had been dragging was a skinny, fair skinned boy with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses. He stood up straight and fixed his blazer and tie and tidied his messy mop of blonde and brown hair. "Zach, if you ever pull me like that again, I promise I will stab you in the neck while you're sleeping and dreaming of your precious Ja'leese," he glared over at Zach and sounded deathly serious.

Zach scratched behind his head and laughed, "Calm down, Ester 'ole pal. I just wanted to show Lynn and Jeff, here, to lunch." He gestured to me and Iggy standing side-by-side both confused.

Ester glanced at us then did a double take. He looked me up and down, from my straightened hair to my converse, and yes I did wear converse with my school uniform. "This is Lynn? She looks exactly like Ja'leese! Even her converse with a mini skirt looks like Ja'leese!" Ester waved his arms around frantically as we started to walk toward the lunch room.

"I thought I told you about that…guess I forgot. Anyways, Lynn, Jeff, this is Southperk High's lunch room," Zach told us walking backwards into a ginormous room with about a million tables with kids at them eating and a never ending line of food.

"Yay! Food!" Iggy yelled pulling me to the lunch line. "I can smell exactly what I want! Will you help me, Lynn?"

I grabbed 2 trays and handed one to Iggy who was almost jumping with joy, "that's why I'm here ain't it?"

Iggy cheered once more and started giving me his order of everything he wanted. If bird kids couldn't burn off calories as fast as we could, Iggy would weigh more than this entire school together. We went through the line and sat down at one of the few empty lunch tables. I sat Iggy's tray down and he started stuffing his mouth instantly. Shaking my head, I sat my own tray down and sat down in a seat next to him. Zach sat beside me and Ester beside him. There were only 2 seats left and I was determined to only let Max and Fang…

"Hey Zach and Ester," a perky blonde girl said sitting in one of the empty seats.

"Hey Amber and Samantha," Zach waved at the blonde and black-haired girl that had taken Max and Fang's seat. "Lynn, this is Amber," the blonde smiled at me, "and this is Sam," the black-haired girl smiled at me, too, except not as peppy as Amber.

I smiled ever-so-slightly at them and started eating my hamburger. I couldn't help but wonder where Max and Fang were, and then it hit me that they were probably off somewhere making out. I've caught them doing that a lot since I first came…major grossness. Iggy looked up from the PB&J he was devouring, and turned toward Zach, who was looking at me…not that that's new for him…

"Zach, who's this Ja'leese you're always talking about and saying Lynn looks exactly like?" Iggy asked quizzically.

Ester, Amber, and Sam sighed and all did face palms, as Zach sat up straighter and put on a mkore serious face. "Ja'leese is my girlfriend, well she was. About 3 weeks ago she disappeared and we haven't found her…I kind of, like, really love her and I miss her a lot," he said sadly.

I looked down at my tray, "well, I'm full now. Jeff, I think we should go look for Maya and Nick." I stood up with Iggy following and dumped my tray. Zach, Sam, Amber, and Ester watched us confused as we walked out of the crowded, noisy lunchroom and into the deserted hallway.

"This way," Iggy whispered as he walked down the hall.

We walked past a few empty classrooms until Iggy stopped suddenly causing me to run into him. I looked to see why he stopped and saw exactly what I _didn't _want to see. Max and Fang making out as if they weren't in a school full of hundreds of people we didn't know.

"You are so lucky you can't see this," I said quietly to Iggy.

"What is it?" he asked. Why would he ask if I just said he was lucky not to know?

"Let's just say Max and Fang are…busy and haven't noticed us yet," I told him tugging him away from the very awkward scene, that only I was able to, unluckily, fully notice.

"Ew! They're making out! What if someone walked in on them?" Iggy shouted causing Max and Fang to pull apart and stare at us.

"Um…Iggy. I really think we should leave. Like, now," I yanked him back down the hallway.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The rest of school flew by quickly. Me and Iggy shared 1 class with Amber and Samantha, 3 with Zach, and 2 of those 3 with Ester. When the last bell rang I grabbed my stuff and Iggy and I went to the car to wait for the rest of the flock. We almost managed to get to our Mustang without getting bombarded by Zach, but he got to us when I unlocked it.

"Hey, Lynn," he shouted as he ran to me and embraced me.

I stood in his arms confused and not knowing whether to hug him back or pry him off. I decided to pat him on the back and then pull away so that I wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"Did ya'll have a good first day?" he asked smiling at me…not me and Iggy…just me.

"Yeah, we did. Thanks for asking," Iggy stared daggers at Zach as well as a blind, bird kid could.

Zach smiled at me again, "awesome. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye!" he waved at us and jogged to a white pick-up truck that was waiting for him.

Me and Iggy sighed simultaneously and both muttered, "Finally." I smiled and turned to face him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me.

"Are you alright? I mean after seeing…him?" he buried his face in my hair, muffling his voice.

"As long as you're with me, I don't care about seeing him," my voice sounded softer than usual, and my voice isn't really that soft.

He lifted his head up and rose my chin up with one of his fingers. His unseeing, ice blue eyes bore into mine. It seemed as if he could see my soul but not me, exactly how I wish every guy would look at me…

"You're a beautiful person. I don't mean just looks but I mean your personality. I know that you're the most gorgeous girl in the world on the outside, but I also know how beautiful you are on the inside," Angel was right about him being deep, "Ja'leese, I love you and I can't even see you. I don't know how you feel about me but I sure as heck know exactly how I feel about you, and…."

I pressed my lips against his to get him to stop talking and wrapped my arms around his neck. His eyes widened but slowly closed as he kissed me back and held me tighter. _This is better than Angel's cookies,_ I thought to myself as the world around me disappeared leaving only me and Iggy clinging to each other. I wanted to stay like this forever and never have to think about temptation or corruption; only about me and Iggy being together…

"Ahem," Max's voice interrupted my thoughts. "We kind of need to get home and the only actual good driver is busy kissing Iggy."

Iggy released me and I took a step back blushing. I got the keys out of my bag and started to get in the car not looking at anyone. Everyone else got in their seats and I pulled out and drove us back home.

_Angel, if you're reading my mind, please stop. My thoughts about Iggy right now are for only me,_ I said to Angel in my mind.

_Okay, Ja'leese. I'll just read Iggy's_, she responded.

_Later, tell me what he's thinking._

_They're all about you, but I will._

"Thanks," I whispered.

"You're welcome," Gazzy said cheerfully.

That broke the awkward silence and got us all laughing. I'm going to count that as another one of Gazzy's talents.

**ME: so turns out i actually have a 18rh chapter that's already been written and**

**ANGEL: it's where Ja'leese and Iggy**

**ME AND IGGY: *shove hands over her mouth***

**ME: it's why i had to rate this teen...**

**IGGY: *blushes* it's the one they called me a sicko about Bex... and remember...Gazzy cant read it...**

**ANGEL: can i please give the awesome readers a hint,Ja'leese?**

**ME: anyways...thanks you to mymortalromances and FaximumRideForever72734 for either reviewing or favoriting my story. thanks guys. i really appreciate ya'll's support. and i'll put up _the_ chapter as soon as we get home from school.**

**ANGEL: *groans* school...**

**IGGY: don't let your friends attack me again.**

**ME: oh i wont. your mine.**

**IGGY: *blushes***

**ANGEL: he got jeolous of Billy today. (guy thats flirts..thats not his reall name though) **

**ME AND IGGY: *blush***


	18. Chapter 18

**RIANNA: hey everybody! so me and angel are gunna do this chapter 1) because Iggy and Ja'leese are too embarressed about the end of this chapter and...**

**ANGEL: 2) Ja'leese doesnt feel good and Iggy is helping make her feel better.**

**RIANNA: what the little, adorable, mind reading, 7 year old bird kid said.**

**BOTH: ENJOY!**

Chapter 18

It wasn't long before we got to the house and I went into my room to change out of my uniform and into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that said "shut up and kiss me". I walked through the kitchen, went onto the balcony, and sat on the railing, my feet dangling. I pulled out the cell phone I had forgotten until just today, and looked through 20 text messages I had received since I left. Most of them were from my friends and family that read stuff like:

**Ja, where are you?**

** Come back.**

**I miss you.**

**I love you.**

**Everyone needs you back.**

**Are you okay?**

**Don't be dead…please.**

Tears welled up in my eyes as I read the most recent text. It said, "Ja'leese, I miss you. Your family misses you. Everyone misses you and wants you back. No not want…they need you back. Please, at least say you're okay and not dead. Most people say you're probably dead and won't ever be back, but I know they're wrong and that soon I'll see you and be able to hold you in my arms and tell you how much I miss you and love you. Because I do and I just noticed how much I loved you when you left. PLEASE come back. If not for me, then for everyone else crying over you."

I decided I needed to respond to my best friend, Dylan's, text. I remembered my dream and tears began fall onto the screen as I typed, "Dylan...I'm so sorry. But I can't come back or else I'd be putting you, and everyone else I love, in danger. Tell everyone I said I miss them and will always love them. Goodbye…" that last word took me forever to put and I started sobbing when I pressed send.

Iggy heard me crying and ran out onto the balcony. I sniffled and jumped off the railing and into his waiting arms. He held onto me tight and whispered into my neck, "it's going to be okay. I promise I won't let anything or anyone hurt you, and I will make the pain go away. Just please, don't cry."

This only made me cry harder into his white sweater. He squeezed me tighter and led me back into the house and to my room. Everyone stared after us, bewildered, as Iggy closed my bedroom door. He sat down on the bed and cradled me in his lap, rocking me back and forth trying to cease my never ending flow of tears. My sobbing slowed and he started to sing softly,

_Stay with me, baby stay with me, _

_Tonight don't leave me alone. _

_Walk with me, come and walk with me, _

_To the edge of all we've ever known. _

_I can see you there with the city lights, _

_Fourteenth floor, dark brown eyes. _

_I can breathe you in. _

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door, _

_No, I could not want you more than I did right then, _

_As our heads leaned in. _

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be, _

_But with my eyes closed all I see _

_Is the skyline, through the window, _

_The moon above you and the streets below. _

_Hold my breath as you're moving in, _

_Taste your lips and feel your skin. _

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly. _

_Stay with me, baby stay with me, _

_Tonight don't leave me alone. _

_She shows me everything she used to know, _

_Picture frames and country roads, _

_When the days were long and the world was small. _

_She stood by as it fell apart, _

_Separate rooms and broken hearts, _

_But I won't be the one to let you go. _

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be, _

_But with my eyes closed all I see _

_Is the skyline, through the window, _

_The moon above you and the streets below. _

_Hold my breath as you're moving in, _

_Taste your lips and feel your skin. _

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly. _

_Don't run away... _

_And it's hard to love again, _

_When the only way it's been, _

_When the only love you know, _

_Just walked away... _

_If it's something that you want, _

_Darling you don't have to run, _

_You don't have to go ... _

_Just stay with me, baby stay with me, _

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be, _

_But with my eyes closed all I see _

_Is the skyline, through the window, _

_The moon above you and the streets below. (Don't let go)_

_ Hold my breath as you're moving in, _

_Taste your lips and feel your skin. _

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly. _

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna go, _

_But in this moment all I know _

_Is the skyline, through the window, _

_The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go)_

_ Hold my breath as you're moving in, _

_Taste your lips and feel your skin. _

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

I looked up from his chest as he finished singing Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute, one of my favorite songs. He leaned down and we kissed for the second time today, except longer and without _any_ disruptions. I heard Angel say something about us but I shrugged it off and put my hands behind Iggy's head and sat up in his lap completely. His arms went around my waist and we fell back on the bed still kissing.

_Fang told me to tell you to use protection and to stay a virgin_, Angel's voice rung out in my head.

_Tell him I said I'll try but no promises,_ I thought back mentally smirking.

I heard Fang laugh, Max and Nudge scream, "OH GOD! EWWW!", and Gazzy ask what Angel meant. Iggy and I ignored it and continued kissing intimately. I had no clue what he was thinking but all I was thinking was, _oh. My. God. I'm having a head-on make out session with Iggy and I never, ever want it to end. Please, God don't let it end soon._

Of course, Angel read my thoughts and had the nerve to interrupt and say through my mind, _God won't. But Angel might._

I knew she wouldn't do anything, but I was sadly mistaken.

**RIANNA: ...that was interesting wasn't it...**

**IGGY: *from background* SHUT UP, RI!**

**RIANNA: your mom!**

**IGGY: thats not funny...**

**RIANNA: OMG! i forgot sorry Iggy!**

**ANGEL: just stop talking. anyways... *looks all sweet and inocent* please review Ja'leese story. *smiles...twinkle twinkle***

**RIANNA: AWWWWWWWWW!**

**ANGEL: *glares at Rianna* i said stop talking *looks back sweetly* review, please. *smileee***

**RIANNA: O.o ...**


	19. Chapter 19

**ME: HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HAAAAIIIII!**

**IGGY: sorry about her. she had coffee and sugar today.**

**RIANNA: you can thank me! :D**

**ANGEL: *hits Rianna* you screwed us all.**

**ALL: [me more enthusiastic] ENJOOOYYY!**

Chapter 19

My shirt was halfway up and so was Iggy's. I was still on top of him, and we were still kissing, when Angel quietly opened the door with Fang right behind her. We weren't paying any attention until I heard Fang laugh and Max ask what happened. I rolled off of Iggy and we both sat straight up, our hair messed up and our clothes wrinkled.

Max walked up behind Fang and as soon as she saw our appearance, her eyes widened and she turned and walked away, "I never saw that…"

Angel looked shocked and followed Max, "me neither…"

Fang laughed even harder and walked back down the hall with Angel and Max, "I DID!," he shouted still laughing like a hyena.

I got up annoyed and completely embarrassed, and slammed the door shut making sure to lock it. Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I walked over to the mirror to see how I looked. I groaned and fixed my hair and clothes. "Dern hair," I muttered annoyed as I ran my brush through the knots in the back of my hair.

Iggy got up and walked behind me, taking my brush (I guess he could hear it) and setting it on my dresser. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. "I love you," he whispered kissing my cheek, "a lot."

I stood there and stared at our reflection; it showed a tall, thin girl with long straight brown hair, freckles dotting all over her face, dark brown eyes looking back out at me dressed in a black T with the words "shut up and kiss me" on it, dark wash jeans, and bright, neon green socks. Standing behind her with his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder, was am equally tall and skinny boy with strawberry blonde hair, ice blue eyes, perfectly pale skin and he was wearing a clean, white sweater, faded jeans, and plain white socks. It didn't seem like I was looking at me and Iggy, it felt like I was looking at a picture of two teenagers that loved each other.

As I stood there and looked at our reflection for several minutes, I realized how different we looked, but how similar we were…

"you know we'll have to face them sooner or later," Iggy said interrupting my thoughts and walking to the door.

"I was hoping to wait for later," I grumbled, following him out the door.

"Well, we're gonna do this now. We don't have to stay in the same room as them," he reassured me taking my hand and pulling me down the hall.

As soon as we came in view of the flock, Fang started laughing, Max and Angel blushed and looked away, and Gazzy and Nudge bombarded us with questions about what happened. We ignored them and walked straight into the kitchen.

I opened up one of the cabinets and started looking for a snack. "I'm hungry," I complained as my stomach growled.

"I bet you are, fatty," Iggy joked.

I got a family-sized bag of cool ranch Doritos and sat on the counter. "oh, shut up, lover boy," I said munching on a Dorito.

That's when my phone started buzzing and playing Last Friday Night by Katy Perry.

Getting it out of my pocket, I pressed answer and out it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey," a familiar voice said from the other line.

I almost dropped my phone in the Dorito bag when I recognized his voice. "D-Dylan?" I stuttered, at a total loss for words.

**ME: CLIFFIEEEEEEEE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**me: hey guys!**

**iggy: you'rre lucky they arent throwing stuff...**

**rianna: *throws her beastin' japanese jacket at me***

**me: hey what was that for?1**

**rianna: i thought you would want to wear it.**

**me: ohhh...iggy you've got me paranoid!**

**iggy: heh heh**

**all: ENOJOYYYYYYYYYYY!**

Chapter 20

Iggy put a reassuring hand on my arm. "Let's go outside," he offered leading me out onto the balcony.

"Yeah, Ja'leese. It's me," Dylan said.

"Ja'leese? You're talking to Ja'leese?" Dylan's sister, Jessica, screamed from the background. "Put her on speaker!"

"okay, geez," Dylan muttered.

Iggy looked concerned when he sat in one of the plastic chairs so I sat on his lap and held his hand making him loosen up put his arms around me.

"Ja'leese! You're safe! Where are you? You need to come back! Oh my god! I cant wait to tell everyone that you're okay!" Jessica started shouting.

"no, Jess. You can't tell anyone you're talking to me. And I can't tell you where I'm at. Sorry," I told her.

"oh…why not?" she asked.

Iggy took the phone from my hands and pressed the speaker button. "She can't tell you because she would be putting herself and the rest of us in danger. So stop bugging her about it. She doesn't like having to tell you guys no and making you sad. She loves you guys and you have to accept that she won't tell you. Not ask why," he said trying not to sound rude.

"Who's 'us'? And who's this?" Dylan demanded.

"'Us' is Ja'leese's new family. And I just so happen to be Iggy. Ja'leese's best friend in that family," Iggy told him starting to sound a little annoyed.

I knew Dylan was going to start being rude to Iggy because I know how he would never put up with someone talking to him like Iggy was, but he surprised me. He took a while to respond but when he did he was quieter and sounded more concerned. "Ja'leese's new family? What happened? Why does she have a new family? And who's in this 'new family'?"

"Yeah, my new family…I had to come…" I said.

My phone beeped signaling that he hung up and I stared at it in surprise and disappointed. In what? Even I'm not sure. I just felt disappointed. I leaned back on Iggy and sighed heavily.

"Hey, Ja'leese?" Iggy said looking up at the sun.

"Yeah, Iggy?" I asked looking at him, trying to predict what he would say.

Iggy shut his eyes and let the sun wash over his face, making him look even more gorgeous. "I love you," he whispered still facing the sun.

I looked up at the sun, too, and closed my eyes like him. "yeah, I know. You've said it a lot today," I smiled, eyes still closed and face still up at the sun.

He gave a half laugh and squeezed me tighter around my waist. "That's because it's true."

"Yah know what else is true?" I said.

"What's that?" he asked me. I pictured him smiling, the sun's rays helping his smile to light up his face.

"I love you, too," I told him, thinking of when I first saw him.

Iggy laughed again and asked me, "what are you thinking?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was doing the same. I wish he could see me… "of when I first saw you and the first thoughts that went through my head," I blurted out, my mind not catching up with my mouth fast enough to stop myself. "I mean…"

He cut me off, "what were those thoughts?"

"my exact thoughts?" asked i. **(properness that Rianna got me to put!)**

"yeah."

"Well…." I stammered, "well…the main one was 'this has got to be the most beautiful guy ever'," I admitted blushing in embarrassment.

"Really?" he asked with a sincere voice.

"well….yeah, I guess," I told him.

"you guess?" he asked with a sarcastic voice this time.

"Oh, hush, Iggy," I said hitting him playfully just as Max called for us to come inside and make dinner.

We got up and walked into the kitchen heading straight for the refrigerator. Iggy pulled out 8 packs of steak and some stuff to marinate it in, and got to work. For most of the time, I just stood to the side and watched, but a few times he would ask me to get him a knife or something like that. I can't even begin to explain how scared I was to be handing him a knife. I mean, he's blind and he could accidently chop off his finger or some other vital body part. Angel kept reminding me from the living room that there was nothing to worry about and that Iggy knew what he was doing. I knew that too, but when you like someone a lot, like I like Iggy, then you tend to worry more than necessary about that person.

**rianna: i am taking over this chapter over! :D**

**me: *walks in with juice* ri..? why are trying to take my chapter...?**

**rianna: um...**

**iggy: will you please stop coming up randomly!**

**rianna: NO!**

**me: stop fighting children!**

**iggy and rianna: we're older than you!**

**me: anyways...thank you so much to all the people that have reviewed or favorited my story. i appreciate it alot and work on your guys's suport. so thanks! 3 :D**

**iggy: leave!**

**rianna: no!**

**me: *evilish* SHUT UP YOU 2!**

**them: *cower in corner* okayyyy...**


	21. Chapter 21

**me: So i know it's kind of been a while but i've been real busy lately so im sorry.**

**iggy: but she finally got the next chapter done.**

**me: and here it is!**

**iggy: ENJOY!**

Chapter 21

It took less than 3 minutes for us all to be covered in messy barbeque sauce.

"these are the best ribs in the entire world, Iggy!" Gazzy yelled grabbing his 7th Iggy's Homemade Rib.

"Why thank you, Gazzy," Iggy said laughing and causing the rest of the table to laugh along with him.

For the rest of the meal we were all laughing and smiling making us seem like one big happy family. A family with mutant powers and wings…but it didn't matter because a family is a family no matter how creepy the people in it are. 50 ribs and 30 minutes later, iggy and I were in the kitchen getting ready to wash the dishes. Everyone else had gotten cleaned up and was in their rooms doing God knows what.

"Bubbles!" I screamed when tiny bubbles started forming in the dish water. I sounded like a 2 year old but I couldn't have cared less.

Iggy stuck his hand in the mountain of bubbles and blew a bunch at me. I yelled out and did the same to him, declaring a bubble war. We put bubbles in each other's hair, face, and clothes until midnight when Max and Fang came in acting a little bit to cozy. They stopped in the doorway and stared at us in mid-bubble fight, blushing the deepest shade of red. I grabbed Iggy's wrist and ran into his room, shutting the door behind us.

I fell back on his bed in a fit of giggles. "You should've seen them Iggy! It was hilarious!" I shouted in between giggles.

"What were they doing when they walked in?" he asked smiling, and sitting beside me on the bed.

"Well," I started staring at him. I zoned out and wasn't able to finish my sentence. But I must've said something because before I knew it I was in Iggy's lap with my forehead pressed against his. The look on his face showed that what I said must have really set him off; in a good way though.

"I love you, too," he whispered.

_That's what made me end up in his lap? I've got to start saying that more often, _I thought to myself just as his lips went against mine again. _3 times in one day…aren't I just the luckiest girl in the world. _After a few short seconds, I noticed that this kiss wasn't like the other 2; it felt more intense, more passionate. I pulled back to catch my breath and stared at Iggy, who was smiling and waiting. I could feel his fingers lingering on the hem of my t-shirt and I just smirked and went back to kissing him.

Just like the last kiss we fell back on the bed on top of each other, stilling making out. He gripped the bottom of my shirt and began to slowly and gently pull it up. When it was almost halfway up a high pitched scream pierced the air in the house.

"Angel!" we heard Max scream.

I jumped up and flew out of the bedroom door, running as fast as I could to the room where the noise was coming from. I ran into the living room, with Iggy right behind me, to find broken windows, furniture, and blood spattered all over the floor and walls, but the worst part was in the dead center of the room. Max was hunched over a tiny, red, bloody mess in her arms.

My hand flew to mouth as I noticed the blonde hair on top of the head of the messy body in Max's lap. "Angel," I muttered tears filling my eyes, threatening to spill over.

**me: wow...i almost did cried when i wrote this...**

**iggy: ms. emotional over here is attached to Angel.**

**me: she's so cute and sweet and adorable and..and...and i love her sooo much!**

**iggy: yet you made her get hurt.**

**me: oh hush! anyways...thanks to all the awesome reviewers and other peoples reading this.**

**igggy: aare you gunna tell them?**

**me: oh yeah! i almost forgot! if you review this chapter, and this chapter only, before 24 hours, then i'll give you a hint of what happened to angel! be fast though because i'm gunna put up the next chappie tomorrow! **

**both: BYEEEE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**me: i cried writing this...**

**iggy: she did. now my favorite t-shirt is wet from her overly-dramatic tears..**

**me: wel sorryyy for being emotional.**

**iggy: anywhooo...enjooyyy!**

Chapter 22

I dropped on my knees next to Max with Iggy right beside me. "What happened, Max?" I asked tears falling slowly down my rosy cheeks.

Her head was bowed and she wasn't making a sound, until she finally answered me with one single word. "Erasers." She said emotionless.

Nudge, who was huddled in the furthest corner crying, gasped, Gazzy, who was with Nudge, looked at us through tears looking worried, and Fang, who was standing close by watching us, showed emotion for the first time since I first met him. It was pure hatred, as if he remembered something that made him want to punch the wall.

"You mean they're back?" Iggy asked sounding scared.

"Yes," Max lifted her head and looked at Iggy, "they are back and I saw them. They were real and they were looking for blood."

I stared at Max in confusion. Iggy had never told me about the "erasers" before. "What are erasers, Max?"

Fang decided to step forward and answer, "erasers are mutants from the School, like us, except they have wolf DNA."

My eyes widened as wide as possible in shock. "W-well then, Max? What happened…?"

Max's head drooped again and her voice was close to whisper, "I went onto the balcony with Fang and we heard a crash and ran inside to find the erasers running away like the cowards they are and…Angel lying on the floor in a pool of blood."

I thought I saw a tear fall onto Angel's body when she finished her sentence. "We need to get her to a hospital or something. She'll die if we don't. Max," I told her.

Iggy shivered but nodded, along with Nudge and Gazzy.

Fang looked down at Max and said, "Max, none of us want to do it. But it's the only way to stop Angel from dying,"

Max looked up at him from under her brown-blonde hair. "okay…"

20 minutes later we were in a hospital room with Angel cleaned up and lying in a clean, white hospital bed. Iggy and I were sharing the only chair in the room while Nudge and Gazzy were on the floor and Max and Fang stood by Angel's bed. I couldn't understand how they were able to look at Angel in the state she was in. When the nurses had finished cleaning her, you could see the multiple bite marks and scratches covering her tiny, pale, fragile body. I wasn't able to look at her without tensing up and getting choked up.

I tried to glance at Angel's lifeless body but I burryed my face into Iggy's shoulder and felt his arms wrap around me. "I can't stand it, Iggy….she looks awful and," I started but I got cut off as a young doctor by the name of Dr. Welks walked in.

"she has a few broken bones, and as you can see, she's really scratched up. Her pulse is abnormally fast, but Dr. Martinez already explained it that to me. Anyways, we'll need to keep her here overnight. You're welcome to stay in here with her," Dr. Welks told us.

"We would stay anyways," Max said, earning 5 nods.

"yeah, your mom told me you would probably say that. Well, I have more patients to attend to, but I'll come back to check in on you guys later. A nurse will bring some blankets and pillows for you kids," he informed us before walking out the door.

"Max, will Angel be okay?" Gazzy asked sounding on the verge of tears.

"Gazzy…I'm not sure," Max walked over and hugged him.

**igggy: she went in the corner to cry now...well review and all that good stuff jaleese likes to say at the end of her chapters.**


	23. Chapter 23

**me: i know you guys have been waiting to know what happens next! :D well her it is!**

**iggy: not many people have beem waiting, ja...**

**me: im gunna ignore that iggy... anywho...ENJOOOYYY!**

**ps: in the texting seen, im bold and the other person is regular. **

Chapter 23

I couldn't sleep at all that night. Max let Gazzy sleep in the hospital bed with Angel, Nudge slept in the empty one next to Angel's, and the rest of us slept on the linoleum floor. We laid down a few blankets to make the floor softer, and it was actually kind of comfortable, but I still couldn't get to sleep. You know that feeling where you really want to go to sleep, but you're so stressed you just cant? Yeah, well, that's how I felt.

I remembered that my cell phone was in my pocket and I got it out, trying my hardest not to disturb Iggy, whose arms were around my waist. I unlocked it and noticed that I had one new text message. Sighing, I decided to read it and pressed the tiny button that would open the text.

"hey," is what it said. I looked at who the sender was and wasn't too surprised to see Dylan's name.

**Hey…**

After a few minutes he texted back.

Whacha doing?

**Laying in the floor of a hospital room. You?**

Why?

**The youngest girl in my family, Angel, got hurt pretty bad…**

Will she be okay?

**I hope so.**

Jaleese?

**Yeah?**

Will you please meet me at the park in 20 minutes? I really need to see you and I want to talk to you…

I looked around at my sleeping family and decided it would be safe.

**Okay…see you soon…**

Thanks. Love you.

I got up carefully and quietly and made my way to the 5th story window by Angel's bed. I was just about to jump when I heard a tiny voice whisper my name.

"Jaleese…" Angel muttered again.

I turned around and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and lips were pressed together in a firm line. Shrugging it off I jumped out and spread my wings, letting them fill with the cool night air. A few minutes later I landed in a tall tree in the center of the local park. I leaped down and landed on the balls of my feet with a soft thud.

"Hey," a familiar voice called to me.

I hesitated to turn around, but when I did I saw him walking towards me. "Hi," I said walking to Dylan sitting on the fountain nearby.

He stood up and embraced me in the bear hugs he used to give me before…the wings. "I missed you," he whispered into my shoulder.

I pulled back and smiled softly at him. "You too. A lot."

Dylan smiled back and sat back down, patting the spot next to him. "Sit," he told me. "I wunna talk."

"About?" I asked as I crossed my arms in front of me, refusing to sit down.

He narrowed his eyes at me and his smile faded as he silently declared one of our famous "glare downs". I stared back at him with ten times the force.

"You win," he finally said with a smirk.

"What did you expect?" I sat down beside him with a wink and a smile plastered on my face.

Dylan laughed and put his arm around my shoulder, starting to sway back forth playfully and sing our favorite song. Im Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO. When we finished we sat there laughing and it felt just like the old days. _The old days…meaning only 2 weeks ago…_ my smile faltered and I fell silent at this thought.

"What's the matter, Duckie?" he asked worriedly, calling me by my the nickname he gave me.

"It just feel like it's been longer than 2 weeks since I last saw you, Dyl Bear" I admitted dropping my head in sorrow.

He hugged me around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I know how you feel. The last 2 weeks have been a living hell for me without my best friend," he told me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and opened my mouth to say something when a loud bang interrupted me. We got to our feet and I stood in one of the fighting stances Max had showed me. I looked around for any sign of danger and almost choked on my own breath when 3 familiar dark figures came running over screaming out my name at the top of their lungs.

I stood up straight and did a face palm as my 3 best friends, Rianna Gaddy, Elizabeth Vermont (AKA: E-P), and Macie Liu, came rushing towards me and Dylan.

When they got in hearing range I shouted, "what the flock are you guys doing in the park at 2 in the morning?"

E-P tackled me to the ground and squeezed me tight while Macie and Rianna stood beside us beaming down as I struggled to get the smallish girl off me.

"JALEESE I MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!" E-P screamed, her pigtails waving in all directions as she faught to stay pinned to me.

"I've missed you, too, but please get the heck off of me, E-P!" I yelled as I threw her off and stood up.

Rianna and Macie snickered and hugged me. "we missed you, Jaleese-sama," they said as we pulled apart from the crushingly tight group hug.

"You, too," I muttered unsure.

That's when all hell began to break loose.

**me: CLIFFIEEEE!**

**iggy: they're gunna kill you because of all these cliff hangers you put in here.**

**me: oh be quiet. who asked you.**


	24. Chapter 24

**me: AHHHH! NEW CHAPTER!**

**iggy: AHHH! OH NOO! **

**both: AHHHH!**

**iggy: hold on...why are we scared?**

**me: AHHH! oh wait...i dont know...**

Chapter 24

Just as I told Macie and Rianna I had missed them too, Iggy and Fang landed right behind me causing me to shiver. Rianna, e-p, and Macie stared at Fang and Iggy, most likely rating them on their cuteness, while Dylan stepped towards me protectively.

I did another face palm and put my hand up to signal Dylan to stay where he was at. "Don't worry about these guys," I gestured to the 2 tall boys behind me, "they're 2 of the people from my family, my flock."

"Flock? As in a family of…birds?" E-P asked confused.

"Yes," Fang answered. He spread out his wings along with Iggy and I soon followed after doing yet ANOTHER face palm.

_My face is going to be red from all this face palming__…_ I thought privately as I spoke aloud, "these are why I had to leave and go with Fang and Iggy here."

The girl's mouths fell open in surprise and Dylan looked at me wearing a look of confusedness. **(& no I did not just make up that word)**

Iggy put his hand on my side and listened intently to something. I could hear it too. It sounded like a small airplane…or helicopter. "Get them out of here," Iggy said grinding his teeth together.

"What is it?" Fang and I asked in unison.

My friends just stood by helplessly lost, looking back and forth between Fang, Iggy, and i. "What's going on, Jaleese?" Macie questioned me frowning.

"They're back," Iggy whispered his lips barely moving.

"Sh_t," Fang muttered annoyed. He whipped his head at Dylan, Rianna, E-P, and Macie. "leave, you 4. Go home unless you want to get killed. Leave and tell no one that you saw Jaleese or us," He ordered using his calm but scary voice.

I didn't think any of them would think about disobeying Fang and I wasn't the least bit surprised when Rianna, E-P, and Macie turned around and headed home looking sad and disappointed.

Dylan was the only one that didn't move. "No," he said crossing his arms over his black and white t-shirt.

The noise got closer and I got worried. "Dylan, please go. I refuse to let my best friend to die because of his stubborn nature. So move your wingless butt and get to safety," I demanded.

His eyes softened as he stared at me. I could imagine his thoughts… "okay," he muttered regretfully. He turned around and began to walk away.

"Dmmit," I muttered jogging over to him and grabbing his wrist.

Dylan turned around and pulled me into a tight hug, making my eyes sting from upcoming tears. "I love you, Jaleese Lynn. Please be careful," he begged, releasing me.

"I will," I promised just as Iggy yelled for Dylan to leave now. "Bye!" I shouted as he ran toward his house.

I turned around just as a small helicopter hovered about a hundred feet above us. Fang swore and I sprinted to Iggy's side. The helicopter landed in front of us and a tall guy with reddish hair and scarred tan skin wearing jeans and a clean white t-shirt, jumped down and stood a few feet away from us, smiling a malicious smile.

"Well, hello there, Fang and Iggy. I'm not sure I've met your friend yet, but it doesn't matter. You'll all be dead soon anyways," he said, his smile growing wider. He laughed an evil laugh and took a step in my direction.

Iggy and Fang jumped in front of me, both with flames in their eyes, and growled at the man.

"Stay away from her, Ari," Iggy snarled.

Ari looked at Iggy, obviously annoyed, and pushed him and Fang away from me. They flew in opposite directions and Iggy hit the tree I had landed in while Fang fell into the fountain. My mouth dropped open as I watched them.

Ari put his hand under my cheek and forced my face to turn and face towards him. He studied me closely, running his fingers softly over my cheeks. Suddenly I felt a sting and blood oozed its way from the small cut Ari's growing nails made just below my eye. His body began to transform into a hideous wolf form and his shirt tore from his chest.

"Up and away!" Fang yelled weakly as he struggled to get out of the fountain.

I stared as Ari became a full wolf man and kicked me in the gut.

"Jaleese!" Iggy shouted as I went flying and landed hard on my back.

The wind got knocked out of me and I felt like I had been hit by a semi-truck. My eyes fluttered and closed just as I heard the sound of feet running and a someone getting kicked harder than I had been. 

_So this is how it all ends__…_ I thought as I fell into unconsciousness.

**iggy: AHHHH! NOW I REMEMBER WHY WE'RE SCARED! BECAUSE RIANNA'S HERE!**

**me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	25. Chapter 25

**me: iggy guess what.**

**iggy: what?**

**me: IGGGY PIGGGY!**

**iggy: STOP SAYING THAT!**

Chapter 25

IGGY POV…

My entire body hurt…my back, my head, my arms, my legs, anywhere that could feel pain, felt it. But what really hurt was my heart. The love of my life was in a hospital bed next to one of the people I had spent my entire life with, and I felt like it was because of me…

"You mean Ari was there?" my best friend, Gazzy, asked Fang for about the thousandth time.

"Yes," Fang answered.

Just from that one word I could tell that he was either sitting or standing near Angel's bed. I assumed that Max was at his side holding poor Angel's hand, just like I was with Jaleese.

_Why couldn't it have been me? _I asked myself, remembering Fang's description of the damage that mutt, Ari, had done to Jaleese. _Why was it Jaleese and not me? Why her?_

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't feel the small squeeze on my hand.

"Iggy," Jaleese mumbled. Now was the time when I really wished I wasn't blind.

"I'm right here," I soothed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered squeezing my hand again.

I did not expect that… "Why?"

"Because I'm making you worry about me."

I sighed and kissed her forehead. "It's my job. Don't feel sorry."

She started to giggle but then coughed. I scrambled to get the cup of water one of the nurses left for her, and handed it to her. And guess what? I was really worried about her. She handed me back the cup and I could hear the sound of her patting the empty spot next to her on the bed.

"Sit next to me, please," she said using the voice I was secretly in love with.

I did as I was asked and she leaned her head on my shoulder. Inside, I melted at her touch. Outside, I just slid my arms around her waist and rested my cheek on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," Jaleese repeated.

"Don't be," I told her.

"It's hard not to be."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because I love you," She said so only I could hear.

I lifted my head up and put my fingers gingerly under her chin and turned her head towards me. I imagined the way her eyes sparkled whenever Angel put her picture in my mind, and I pressed my lips softly on hers. Her hands found their way around my neck and she entangled them into my messy hair. All my pain faded away and all I could focus on was _her. _And then the hospital room door opened and someone cleared their throat.

We pulled away from each other embarrassed and I started blushing.

"Um…Mr. Jeff I'm not sure that you should be kissing someone who is sick," Jaleese's nurse told me sounding embarrassed herself for having walked in.

I nodded and stood up. Jaleese held onto my hand and made sure I was still close by her side. Only then did I realize that the rest of the flock wasn't in the room. No wonder I didn't hear Fang making one of his smart ss comments like he usually does when Ja and I kiss.

I could hear the nurse's soft dainty footsteps coming towards us. They stopped and I could tell she was standing on the other side of Jaleese's bed. I heard the cap of a medicine bottle opening and, 5 minutes later, the sound of the door closing again.

"Someone always has to interrupt us," Jaleese said annoyed.

I laughed at her and sat back down beside her. The door opened, just as I was about to lean down and kiss her again, and I could hear Max, Fang, Nudge, and Gazzy walk in.

"Just great," Jaleese and I muttered at the same time.

"Did we interrupt something?" Nudge asked absolutely clueless.

"Kind of…but its okay," Jaleese told her.

I pictured her smiling at Nudge sweetly, her eyes bright and her single dimple standing out and I sighed.

"why are you sighing, Ig?" Gazzy said worried.

"oh n-," I started.

"He's just mad because we intruded on him and Jaleese's make out session," Fang butted in sounding completely emotionless. But I could tell he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Shut up, Fang," I muttered feeling tempted to get Ja's cup and throw the water at him.

"Iggy, why are you messing with Jaleesey's cup?" Nudge questioned.

I hadn't even notice that I actually had the Styrofoam cup in my hand. I set it down and shook my head. "Nothing," I said thinking of how awesome it would be to make a waterproof bomb, put it in a cup of soda, and let fang try to drink it.

I chuckled quietly to myself and put my arms back around Jaleese.

"So, Max. do you think Ari will come back?" I asked.

"yes I do," she admitted.

"I do, too," Jaleese said.

"I'm pretty sure we all do," Angel's weak, quiet voice added.

_Jaleese is meant to die, Iggy_, Angel put in my mind.

My eyes widened and started to sting. _How are you so sure?_

"Angel! You're okay!" Nudge screamed.

_I just am._

"No," I whispered struggling to contain the tears welling in the back of my eyes.

**iggy: i cry?**

**me: noooooo. it just means you feel like you're about to.**

**iggy: ...**

**me: THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! SHOUT OUTS TO WHOEVER ADDED MY STORY TO THEIR FAVES OR WHOEVER REVIEWED LAST CHAPPIE! :D**

**iggy: ...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Me: HI! So I know it's been forever but my laptop won't let me log on to fanfic...**

**Iggy: it still isn't so Bex is updating for her.**

**Me: I love you Bex! You're a LIFESAVER!**

**Iggy: Elizabeth threatened to kill ja if she didn't update soon...**

**me: and so did some other people...**

_**(Bex: Hehe! Glad to be of service!)**_

Chapter 26 (back to Ja'leese POV)

I looked at Iggy confused. He looked as if he was on the verge of tears. I glanced at Angel and saw her staring at us over Gazzy's shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked Iggy quietly and squeezing his hand.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap, ignoring the tubes that were stuck into my left arm. He cradled me like a baby and held onto me tight, as if he thought I would leave him forever. But we both know that I wouldn't leave him for a trillion dollars.

I looked at up at him from under my bangs, which had covered part of my face, and hugged him back after seeing how terrified he looked. "Iggy, do you think I'm leaving you?"

He didn't respond. He just held on tighter.

"Iggy, I'm never going to leave you…ever. I love you and no one and nothing will ever change that. I wouldn't leave you even if it meant my own life," I told him soothingly.

Finally, he loosened his hold on me and leaned down and kissed me on my forehead. "If only you knew…" he whispered, his lips brushing against my skin softly.

I felt a tiny drop of water fall into my hair and I looked up at Iggy to find tears gently rolling down his cheeks. "Why are you crying?" I asked wiping his tears with my index finger.

"Angel…ask Angel," he muttered holding me tighter again.

"Huh?" I asked looking at Angel confused.

_Your end is coming soon, Ja'leese, _Angel spoke to me through my mind.

"What do you mean?" I demanded aloud.

The rest of the flock stared at me and Iggy, confused. Then Max's face fell in dismay. Fang saw and caught her before she could fall to floor.

"Max!" Nudge and Gazzy shouted rushing over to where Fang had Max in his arms, her eyes closed and her face pale.

I opened my mouth to ask what was going on, but Angel interrupted me through my mind.

_She'll be fine. You're the one we have to worry about, _her voice rung out in my head.

Suddenly, Max's eyelids opened quickly and she looked at me terrified.

"Max, what happened?" Fang questioned her worriedly.

She blinked several times and finally looked up at Fang. "Um…brain attack, I guess," she told him.

"Oh. Well are you alright?" he said sounding not completely sold on her excuse.

Max waved him off and tried to stand up. She fell back down on her first try, but used Fang to help her fully stand on her second try. "I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes and stood up keeping a hand on her lower back just in case she fell again. "Well I think it's time we went back to the house," he offered.

Angel stood up and pulled the IV cords out from her arm. She took off her hospital gown and put on a pair of jeans and a pink shirt that Nudge got her. Figuring I should do the same, I untangled myself from Iggy and pulled out the tubes. Fang took one glanced at me and pulled Gazzy out of the room with him. I looked back at Iggy, who was finally pulling himself together, and shrugged off my white polka dotted hospital gown. I slipped on my skinny jeans and a turquoise shirt and sat down beside Iggy to put on my high tops.

"Everyone decent?" Fang asked peeping his head around the door.

I put both feet on the floor and, pulling Iggy along, walked to the open window. "Yep. Let's go."

5 minutes later, we had all jumped out the window and were on our way back to our safe, secluded house in the woods. Safe…I wondered if Ari would find us.

"Will, Ari be able to find the house, Max?" I asked staring straight ahead.

"I hope not…" her voice trailed off as the house came into view.

We landed on the porch and Max rushed us inside and into the living room.

She stood in the middle of the room and looked around at all of us. "We're going back to school tomorrow. But after school we all come back home and stay here," she emphasized all and stay while looking straight in my direction.

We all muttered our "okays" and "yes, Max's" and headed into our rooms. For the first night in many, Iggy and I didn't go in the same room. As soon as I closed my door, I collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes drifting slowly asleep.

_I love you, Iggy, _I thought quietly as dreams overtook my mind.

**me: eep! we did it!**

**Iggy: now what about the other 4 chapters?**

**me: eep! Bex?**

_**(BEX: hehe! I'll update whenever you need!**_

_**FANG: Because she's addicted to Fanffic like that)**_


	27. Chapter 27

**me: THANK YOU BEX!**

**iggy: ...its getting closer to chapter 28...**

**me: well no duh. this is chapter 27. of course its getting closer.**

**iggy: *blushes* don't u remember whats in tht one though...**

**me: OH! *blushes* yeah... well enjoy...**

Chapter 27

My door creaked open just as I adjusted the white rose hair clip Nudge lent me.

I looked in the mirror and saw his face, still horror stricken. "Morning," I whispered, turning my attention back towards mine, I mean Nudge's, hair clip.

Iggy sat down slowly on my bed and started fidgeting with his tie. "Hey," he mumbled.

"Iggy, stop worrying about what Angel said. Me and Max were talking and she told me about Angel predicting Fang dying but he didn't," I told him.

He didn't say anything; he just looked down at his hands. Something was different about the way he stared at them…almost like he could actually see them…

He looked up and opened his mouth to say something, but he got cut off by Max's voice shouting at us to come downstairs so we could leave.

"Tell me later," I said grabbing my bag and heading to the car.

We all filed into the car just as we had our first day, and I drove us to the hell hole that was Southperk. After we all split up, me and Iggy headed to Mr. McDowell's classroom. The first thing I noticed when I walked into the class was the tall, unfamiliar dark-haired boy that was sitting on my desk.

"can you get off my desk?" I asked the stranger with my hands on my hips and a sigh of impatience.

He raised a dark eyebrow at me and looked me up and down. "sorry," he apologized getting off my desk and holding a hand out to me. "I'm Garrett. You are?" he asked me politely.

I stared at his hand for a moment and sat down. "Tired, and not in the mood for a new guy flirting with me," I said leaning over to get my notebook out of my bag.

I almost freaked when I felt an Unfamiliar hand on my side.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Iggy screamed jumping to his feet.

I sat straight up and stared at Iggy in surprise. "How did you know that he did that?" I shouted.

He looked at me surprised. "Um…I was gonna tell you this morning, but," he started.

"Okay class!" Mr. Mcdowell said, walking into the room and clapping his hands together just as the bell rang. "we have another new student today, and if he will please come to the front of the class so I can introduce him, I would be very happy," he said in his usual singsong voice.

Garrett walked up to the front, as instructed, and I sighed as Iggy sat down in his seat and turned his attention to a drawing in his notebook. On the page that it was open to I could see what looked to be a sketch of…me?

_A drawing?_ I thought leaning closer to get a better look.

"Like what you see?" Iggy whispered startling me.

I sat back in my seat and thought about how weird it was that a blind person could draw something as good as what Iggy had. I decided not to bring it up, but by lunch time the thought was eating me up inside.

We were sitting at the lunch table alone with Max and Fang when I suddenly busted out and asked him. "Iggy, how can you draw if you're blind?" I demanded.

Max and fang looked at Iggy confused.

He lowered his head and his strawberry blonde bangs fell over his eyes. "I was trying to tell you this morning..." he mumbled. "My eyesight came back somehow…"

All of our mouths hit the floor and our eyes almost popped out of our heads.

"You can _see_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…" Iggy's head was still bowed and he started playing with his hands just like this morning.

**me: so that was very shocking dontcha think..?**

**iggy: it was for me. **

**me: yeah...too bad it cant happen forreal. that would be like SOOOO awesome!**

**iggy: yeah it would!**

**me: anyways...thanks to all my reviewers and fans. a big special thanks to the one making this all possible...BEX! check out all her fanfics. theyre beast! **

**iggy: mymortalromances! :D**

**me: I wonder whats up with her pen name...well till next time! *waves and smiles big!***

**iggy: –whispers- chapter 28...**

**both: *blush* bye...**

**_(BEX: ooooh.. interesting XP)_**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28...aw f-ck...have fun reading this while I sit back and blush...*blushes***

**_Bex: Hehe, have fun!_**

Chapter 28

The rest of the school day went by without a single word about Iggy's "miracle". But that didn't mean that I wasn't thinking about it the entire time.

My mind was racing with thoughts of Iggy, Ari, and Angel's prediction when the final bell rang.

"Are you coming, Ja?" Iggy asked standing next to my desk.

"yeah…" I said quickly putting my notebooks and school stuff in my book bag.

As soon as I stood up a huge hole formed in the bottom of my bag and all my stuff spilled out.

"Dmmit," I muttered falling to my knees and scrambling to get my books.

Iggy kneeled down next to me and grabbed my binder and my private journal. One of my many doodle pages fell out and unfolded itself.

"What's this?" Iggy whispered setting my stuff on a nearby desk and picking up the paper. His raised his eyebrows as he started reading it.

Blushing, I snatched the paper and stood up. I stuffed it in my jacket pocket, put my binder and journal in my arms, and began to walk out the door. He smirked and followed me to the car. Everyone was already in the Mustang and ready to go when I put my stuff in Angel's tiny lap and drove us home.

After I changed quickly into a pair of jeans, a lime green tank top, and my favorite black, American Eagle hoodie, I put my cell phone on its charger and went to Iggy's room to finally confront him about what he said at lunch.

"You dressed?" I asked politely, peeking my head in his room. "Uh…"

He was shirtless and his pants weren't even buttoned yet. "Not completely but you can come in if you want," Iggy said, walking to the door and letting me in.

I blushed and came in trying hard not to stare at his perfect, half-naked body. I shook my head to get some **_very_** naughty thoughts out of my head and sat down on his bed.

Iggy laughed and sat next to me. "Are you thinking about what I told you?" he questioned putting his arm around my waist.

I just nodded slowly.

"I'm just as surprised as you," he reassured.

"so does this mean…" I started, but I didn't get to finish because he turned my face towards him and pressed his lips against mine.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips softly.

A quiet moan escaped my lips and before I knew it, my sweater was on the floor and iggy was on top of me.

His hands made their way to my zebra striped belt and he slowly unbuckled it.

"Iggy," I moaned softly, tangling my hands in his hair.

He slowly unbuttoned my jeans and began to tug at them.

"Iggy," I moaned again.

"Mmm," was all I got when he pulled my pants completely off and tossed them in the far corner of his room.

His fingers lightly traced the top of my underwear and I felt like I was about to melt. I pulled him closer and kissed him hungrily.

After a minute or 2 of kissing, he pulled away and started kissing my neck. "I want you…now," Iggy murmured against my neck.

He gripped the hem of my tank top as we heard a soft knock at the door.

"Iggy, are you going to cook tonight or can I order some Chinese food?" Nudge's voice asked.

"Chinese food," Iggy replied annoyed.

"What exactly are you doing in there? Is Ja in there with you? She wasn't in her room. Do you think that maybe she flew off again? Or maybe she just went for a fly. Yah know, for some alone time. What if," Nudge started babbling.

"Okay, Nudge," Iggy said cutting her off. He kissed my neck again. "I'm kind of busy," he kissed my collarbone, "so," he kissed lower, "just tell me when," lower, "the food," _lower_, "gets here," right above my…chest area.

"Okay!" Nudge shouted enthusiastically. I could hear her skip downstairs and into the kitchen.

Iggy gripped my tank top again and pulled it off. He kissed me on the lips and put his arms around my bare waist.

"Iggy, what do you want from the Chinese place?" Nudge shouted from the kitchen.

He groaned before answering, "I don't care!"

"Okay!" Nudge yelled back.

I put my hands on his chest and pulled away, staying close to him. "I think that's enough for now," I whispered regretfully.

Iggy held me tighter but nodded in agreement, "yeah, I guess so."

**have fun? yeah I but you did. unless ur sitting in ur house staring at the computer screen looking like this: O.o (_Bex: My responce!)_**

**anyways...review and stuff. see you soon...**


	29. Chapter 29

**me&iggy: *blushing* READ!**

Chapter 29

Iggy walked up behind me, just as I had slipped my sweater on, and put his arms around my waist. "I'm glad I can see now. Now I know just how beautiful you are," he said into my neck.

I blushed and walked to the door and out of his arms. I opened the door and went into the hallway only to be pressed against the wall by a still shirtless Iggy.

"I love you," he murmured kissing me softly and slowly.

Grabbing my hand, Iggy led me down the stairs and into the living room, where the rest of the flock was at.

"Iggy's shirtless and Jaleese's hair looks messed up. I think we all know what they've been up to," Fang smirked as Iggy and I sat down on the couch.

"At least I can get something. I bet you and Max haven't even done it yet and you guys have been dating for what? A year now," Iggy stated.

"What makes you think we haven't?" Fang retorted putting his arm around Max's waist.

I put up my hand to get them both to stop. "3 words. Too. Much. Information."

"How do you think I feel?" Angel said.

I blushed at what had just happened between me and Iggy. "Well…"

"Hey, Jaleese. When did you get back?" Nudge asked walking in from the kitchen.

I opened my mouth to reply but Fang beat me to it, "in Iggy's room getting it in."

"FANG!" Max, Iggy, and I screamed.

"What does "getting it in" mean, Ja?" Gazzy said innocently.

I fell off the couch blushing madly and Fang fell off of his laughing hysterically.

Chinese food delivery guys have really great timing, because at that exact time the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled jumping to my feet muttering, "Thank you, food person."

I swung open the door only to see, not only our 10 bags of food, but the new boy from 1st period. "Why me?" I whined quietly. In the background Fang was still cracking up on the floor.

What's-His-Name smiled at me, "hey. Is this your house?"

"Well, if I'm here with my family and all my stuff is in my own room, then don'tcha think that maybe, just maybe, I do live her?" I rudely said putting my hands on my hips.

He blinked in surprise, but eventually looked around me and at the scene behind me. To him it probably looked like this: a guy, that is probably high, rolling on the floor laughing while a shirtless blond guy is sitting on the couch blushing, a very pretty dirty blonde girl is sitting on another couch watching the high guy, 2 small adorable children are playing with a bunny, and an African-American girl is also staring at the high dude except very confusedly.

"Can I get my food?" I asked very annoyed.

Stranger Dude straightened up and nodded, "yeah." He handed me the bags of food and Iggy came behind me and gave him a $20 bill.

Just as Iggy was about to shut the door, the guy put his foot in the door way to prevent it from closing the whole way. "Um…Lynn? Can I ask you something? In private?" he said looking at me sweetly.

I looked up at Iggy and he took the food from my arms. "Thanks," I muttered stepping outside with stranger guy.

"Do you remember me?" he asked just as I shut the door behind me.

"uh…yeah. You're in my first period, right? Jarett was it?" I said.

"Garrett. But yeah I am," he told me.

"Cool, I guess. So what do you need?" I ran my hand through my hair nonchalantly.

He leaned in and dropped his voice to a whisper, "I know your secret."

"What?" I shouted, taken by surprise. "What secret?" I asked more quietly but still spazzing out.

"That," he started. He looked around suspiciously and stood up erect. "I'll talk to you at school."

"Wait, what?" I was confused. "Why are you leaving?" I shouted watching him walk back to his delivery car.

Garrett ignored me and got in the car and drove away. I stared after the car surprised and very, very confused.

"What the hell was that about…" I mumbled walking back into the house.

"OW!" Gazzy shouted rubbing his nose.

"What the hell?" I screamed. "Were you eavesdropping on me?"

"maybe," he said turning on his heel and trotting off to the kitchen.

Iggy laughed and walked to me wrapping his arms securely around my waist.

"I need an eggroll," I muttered rubbing my temples.

Iggy let me go and walked into the kitchen. Seconds later he came back with a plate of noodles, shrimp fried rice, and eggrolls.

"Oh my god. Thank you soooo much, babe," I said taking the plate and sitting on the closest couch.

"No problem," he said sitting down next to me and snatching one of the many eggrolls on my plate.

I grabbed one myself and took a big bite. "Yummmm," I purred closing my eyes in delight.

"Iggy made Ja'leese's eyes roll back again!" Fang shouted laughing.

"Shut up, Fang," I muttered with my mouth full and my eyes still closed.

"Nice come back, Ja," Fang replied.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, raising my eyebrows, "you want me to come up with a better one?"

He raised his eyebrows back at me, "why wouldn't i?"

"Do you want your feelings to be hurt is the real question," I said deathly calm hoping to scare him at least the tiniest bit.

Here's the problem with that…Fang can be more deathly calm than anyone in the entire world and no one can scare him, except Max.

"Are you sure you would want to do that?" Fang replied in his scariest calm voice.

Inside I was cowering in a corner, but I attempted to maintain my cool as best as I could on the outside. "no I wouldn't…but I could," I retorted.

Fang adverted his eyes to Max, who was squeezing his forearm, and said in a not as frightening voice, "Okay."

**me and iggy: REVIEW!**

**oh and thank you to mymortalromances [BEX I LUZ YOU!], MrsOdair1, MnM_Eating_Mutant, and anyone else that has been with me this far. I love you guys and cant wait to see the reviews you guys leave for this chapter and all the future chapters. :) you mean the world to me and to this fanfic and without you guys, god knows how bad this story would be! :)**

**xoxox ~ jaleese!**


	30. Chapter 30

**rianna: *pops up out of nowhere* HEYYYYYYYYY!**

**iggy: *face palm* uhgggggg!**

**me: hi. *sits up wincing in pain***

**ri: shes in pain! awwww!**

**me: no im fine.**

**ri: how are you fine when the road attacked you and a piece of wood on wheels beat ur butt yesterday?**

**me: because I just am! **

**iggy: can we just give the nice people the new chapter?**

**me: that's a good idea. HEERE!**

Chapter 30

"Let's go to my room," I mumbled quietly to Iggy after we had finished our Chinese food.

"Okay," he muttered back, getting up and walking to my bedroom.

I followed him and tried to ignore the snicker that came from Fang's direction.

When I walked in, Iggy was lying on his stomach on my bed. I sat down next to him and rubbed the bare spot on his back right below where his wings were tucked in.

"I'll be right back," he whispered getting up and walking out of the room.

I got up, grabbed my phone, and sat back down on the bed just as he walked back in with a notebook and pencil.

"What's that stuff for?" I asked crossing my legs Indian style.

"What do you think it's for?" he held up the notebook revealing a giant label that read: IGGY'S SKETCHBOOK! In the corner of the label, I saw my initials written in purple sharpie with a silver heart around it.

"Writing?" I pondered, pretending I didn't know.

Iggy sat next to me and ruffled my already messy hair with his free hand. "No, you Blondie, it's for sketching."

"Hey! I'm not blonde!" I shouted, pouting, and fixing my hair.

"Suuuure," he mumbled opening the sketchbook to a clean page.

I snatched the book from him and began to flip through it.

He sat beside me and watched as I studied each page efficiently.

On the first page was a light sketch of the cluttered, wood desk in Iggy's room. On the second page was a drawing of the pine tree outside of Iggy's window. On the third was a picture of the forest view from atop the roof. And on the fourth page was a beautiful sketch of…me. It was the one from that morning.

"Do you like it?" Iggy whispered as I ran my fingers softly on the page.

I lifted my head slightly to look at him and nodded. "yes," I whispered back.

He grabbed the notebook and tore the picture out of it. Then he went to my book bag, grabbed my binder, and gently put the drawing in the front of it. He held it up for me to see, "What about now?"

"Now…I love it," I said.

"Good," he muttered lying on my bed.

My mouth widened as a sleepy yawn escaped, making my eyes water.

He patted the spot next to him. "Lay down with me," he told me.

I snuggled next to him and rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He kissed the top of my head and we just laid there together in silence until my phone went off. I sat up and went through my pocket and got it out.

**Goodbye****…**Dylan's text read.

My brow furrowed in confusion as I texted back. **_what do you mean?_**

He took a while to text back and by the time I had laid back down with Iggy's arms around me, I had gotten really worried. _Would he really try this again? _i thought freaking out.

**I would rather die than never be able to see you again, Jaleese.** He replied after 7 minutes of me mentally spazzing out.

"What'd he say?" Iggy asked trying to read over my shoulder.

I waved him off as I sent my text. **_Don't do it Dylan. I cant risk almost losing you again. you're my best friend and I will never let anything happen to you._ **

**Then come back.**

How do you say no to your best friend for 10 years? Like this…**_no._**

**WHY NOT? **Dylan demanded in his next message.

**_Because_****_…_**Did I ever mention that I'm not good at giving god, logical oreasons? Well yeah, I'm not.

**You suck, Ja. **Was what I got back.

**_And why would that be, hmmm?_**

**Because you make it hard to be mad at you****…****and because you wont come back to say goodbye to your family.** I had forgotten that this boy knew just what to say to put me on a guilt trip.

**_Dmmit, Dyl. _**

I turned to look at Iggy. "Igs, I have to go back to tell my family goodbye," I simply stated.

"No," he simply replied.

"That wasn't a question," I said standing up and stuffing my phone in my back pocket just as it vibrated.

I walked to my window and opened it, preparing to jump.

Just as I was about to go, I felt a strong hand grasp my wrist. "I'm coming with," Iggy grumbled.

I smiled and jumped out, spreading my chocolate brown wings. I felt like I knew exactly where I was going and I angled my body so that I would fly slightly to the east. In 4 minutes flat, I landed softly in the front yard of my old 2 story house.

The kitchen window, my parents bedroom window, and the game room window were all on and glowing brightly.

"This is it," I mumbled walking up the brick steps and to the front door. "Get ready for a tear fest, babe," I warned Iggy, ringing the doorbell.

From inside I could hear my younger half-brother, Bralen, tell my mom that he would get the door. "Yes?" he asked opening the door. when he looked up and saw me, his pale blue eyes lit up in surprise and happiness and he embraced me. "Ja," he sobbed into my hoodie, "I missed you."

I patted his back and tears began to fall from my eyes and into his brown, curly hair. "I missed you, too, Bubba."

**ri: UHG IGGY! OKAY! *stomps out of room...***

**dylan: *walks in* whats her problem?**

**me: *lays back down* iggy said some things to get her to leave...**

**dylan: dude, what did you say?**

**iggy: *shrugs* stuff.**

**dylan: okayyy then...**


	31. Chapter 31

**ri: YAY!**

**me: Iggy, did you give her sugar?**

**iggy: um...**

**me: *face palm***

**ri: YAY!**

Chapter 31

"Bralen, who was-," my mom started walking in from the kitchen, drying her hands on a dish towel. As soon as she laid eyes on me, tears began to well in her eyes and I let go of my brother, running to my mom.

My step-dad, Keith, walked down the stairs but stopped short as soon as he saw me. He was always so unemotional and stoic that it surprised me when tears starting falling slowly down his dark cheeks.

Not long after, me and my mom's hug turned into a big family hug.

Iggy stood awkwardly to the side and just watched the giant emotion fest that I had warned him about. "Ja," he coughed after a few minutes.

Remembering what I was supposed to be doing, I pulled away from the group hug and studied my old family; my 8 year old brother, whom was mixed and had caramel colored skin, curly, dark chocolate hair, and shocking, pale blue eyes, my tall mother, whom had short dark brown hair and eyes, and my step-dad, whom had a dark complexion, dark eyes, and was more of a father than any man had ever been to me.

"Guys," I started off, my heart clenching, "I'm sorry that I left, but I had to or else I would've been putting you guys in danger. Just being here right now is putting _all_ of us in danger."

"How are you putting us in danger?" Bralen asked, giving me his Bambi eyes.

My heart clenched even more at his big, beautiful, blue eyes. "B-because there're bad people that want to hurt me and anyone that I love, meaning you all," I manage to get out.

Bralen nodded sadly and bowed his head in despair, "I understand," he muttered, a single tear falling.

I stole a glance at Iggy and was able to tell how tensed and worried he was. I took his hand in mine and looked at my mom trying to identify her emotions. All I could pick up was that she felt very depressed.

"Why are people hunting you down, Ja?" Keith finally spoke up.

"Um…" I looked up at Iggy for help and he gave me a slight nod. Taking a deep breath I spread my wings and told him, "because of these."

I decided to stare at my family's shoes so I wouldn't have to see their shocked expressions, or worst, their scared expressions.

"What are those…?" my mother asked, her voice quivering a little.

"My, um, wings," I muttered looking up to see her staring at me with a mixture of curious emotions.

"Well…yeah…but what are they doing on you?" she questioned.

"I wish I knew," I told her.

I could feel Iggy get tenser beside me and he informed me, making sure only I could here, that we had to leave.

"We have to go," I finally managed, trying to sound strong and leaderly like Max.

"Please stay longer, Sissy," Bralen begged hugging me tightly.

"I wish I could, but if I don't go now, we'll all be in trouble. I'm sorry, baby. I love you and I'll come and visit when I can," I told him feeling on the verge of tears.

My mom and Keith stood in their spots, my mom gesturing to Bralen to let me go.

Just before I shut the door behind me, I yelled out, "I love you."

"Up and away," Iggy muttered just as the sound of 5 pairs of flapping wings reached my sensitive ears.

I muttered a swear under my breath and flew into the air to meet the rest of my _new _family.

"Hurry up! The fridges with wings are coming!" Gazzy shouted.

"The what?" I mumbled to myself, starting to miss my biological family more than before.

_Erasers that can fly, _Angel's voice rang through my racing thoughts.

"What the flock?" I exclaimed aloud.

_Yeah__…__they'll be here in__…_

"2 minutes guys!" Iggy yelled close by.

"Iggy, make sure nothing happens to Jaleese!" Max instructed.

Nodding, Iggy flew in front of me and got into a fighting stance.

"Wait…so we're fighting _and _flying?" I stressed.

"We're ballet dancers, its okay," Fang muttered from beside me.

"Um…okay…" I said confusedly just as 6 huge forms with wings came into view.

They were flying awkwardly and when they got closer, I could see that they looked like that Ari guy when he was in wolf form. Actually, one of them was Ari and he flew straight for me, bloodlust gleaming in his eyes.

A second after I noticed him, one of the flying erasers tried to kick Fang in the side. Fang grabbed the Eraser's ankle and practically threw him into another one that was heading for Nudge. Near Nudge, Max had a grip on an Eraser's wings and she bent them back, causing the Eraser to cripple and fall heavily to the ground. A few feet from Max, Angel was making an Eraser punch himself. It appeared funny to her because she was doubled over from laughter. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Gazzy punching the crap out of an unfortunate Eraser.

"Jaleese!" Iggy screamed as Ari tried to do a round house kick on me.

I grabbed his ankle, as Fang had done to his Eraser, and flipped him backwards in the air. For a split second, Ari forgot to flap and sunk a few feet in the air.

He flapped hard and yelled in pain as his back bent awkwardly. "STOP YOU DEMON!" he screamed in agony, falling fast to the ground.

"im an Angel not a demon, you mutt," Angel said crossing her arms and hovering in place.

My eyes widened in shock at the fact that Angel had manipulated Ari to break his _own _back.

"ANGEL!" the others shouted, flying to her and attacking her with hugs.

I hovered a few feet away and glanced down. "I think we should, like, really go now," I suggested seeing the Erasers stand up and a few fall back down and just lie on the ground.

"Good idea. Lets get going," Max agreed freeing herself from the hug and flying in the direction of the house. We all followed and soon we were asleep in our separate beds. (except for me and Iggy, of course)

**ri: YAY!**

**iggy: why do you keep saying yay...?**

**me: because you gave her sugar!**

**ri: YAY!**

**iggy: shut up rianna!**

**ri: no. YAY!**

**me: *shakes head* this is all ur fault iggy.**

**ri: YAY!**

**iggy: AHHH! SHUT UP! *runs out room***

**ri: *runs after Iggy* YAY!**

**me: and this kids is why you never give a crazy lady sugar.**


	32. Chapter 32

**me: HI! **

**iggy: HEY!**

**ri: YAY!**

**me: I thought u werent sugar high anymore, ri? *hides behind iggy***

**ri: meow.**

**me: *walks from behind iggy* bark. I mean meow! anyways...wait...what was I gunna say?**

**iggy: the chapterrrrr.**

**me: OH! well...I don't know... *drops head in shame***

**iggy: *pats back* its okay. we don't expect u to know.**

**ri: HERES THE NEW CHAPPIIEEEEEEE!**

Chapter 32

I woke up cuddled next to a sleeping Iggy and feeling sore all over. I lifted my head from on Iggy's bare chest when quiet music reached my ears.

"Jaleese," I heard someone whisper.

"Who's there?" I said quietly.

"Jaleese," the mysterious voice called again.

I got up trying hard not to wake Iggy and walked to my window, where the music was coming from. Using my index finger, I pulled back my white curtains cautiously. Nothing was outside. I went to the only other window in my room and looked out it. Nothing.

"What the heck?" I grumbled to myself, walking to the living room.

I went outside on the front porch to investigate and almost died of shock when I saw whose car was in our driveway.

"Jaleese," my former stalker/creeper whispered seductively when he caught sight of me in my little red shorts, black sweatshirt, and white fuzzy slippers.

"What the hell, Dustin!" I whisper-yelled at him, running down the front porch steps to meet him.

"Hi, Ja," he said putting his hands on my hips.

I grabbed his hands and put them at his side. "What are you doing here?" I demanded.

he turned off the radio that was sitting on the hood of his black pickup truck and turned to me. "I wanted to see you," Dustin told me trying to sound innocent.

"How the hell did you know where I was?" I shouted, forgetting about the sleeping flock.

"Dylan," he shrugged.

"How in the hell did…nevermind. But you really need to leave, like, now," I lowered my voice.

"No. I want to be with you," Dustin whispered putting his hands on my hips again.

I grabbed his wrist, tempted to snap them like twigs, and muttered a fierce warning, "If you don't leave now, you'll never get to be with me."

Fear flickered in his brown eyes as he nodded and grabbed his radio. "Just know that I will come back for you, my love," he shouted getting in his truck and driving away.

I sighed and sat on the bottom step. "Why do I always attract weirdos?" I grumbled to myself, rubbing my temples in frustration.

"I'm not a weirdo am i?" a familiar velvety voice whispered as even more familiar, strong arms wrapped around my waist.

I craned my neck to see Iggy sitting on the stair above me. "No, but he was," I told him leaning against him.

"Yeah, I could kind of tell," Iggy said kissing the top of my head.

"He does give of that weirdo-ish vibe, doesn't he?" I joked, a smile making its way across my face.

"Ha, yeah," Iggy chuckled. "I'm just wondering, but what makes him so stalker-ish to you?" he asked.

"Don't ask," I told him.

"That bad, huh?" he said just as the front door opened and Fang walked out with a brown, paper bag in his hands.

He didn't notice us until I spoke up, "Whats in the bag, Fangles?"

Fang looked at me surprised but his face soon went back to its usual unemotional condition. "Nothing," he muttered.

"So you have an empty bag?" Iggy smart-mouthed.

Fang ignored him and took off, the sun shining off of his jet black wings.

"Well I think that's enough strangeness for one morning," I said standing up and pulling Iggy up with me. "Lets make some breakfast," I offered walking in the house and to the kitchen.

Iggy walked over to one of the cabinets and started rummaging through it pushing aside any unneeded items. He closed that cabinet and went to rummage through another. Then another. And another. Finally, he went back to the first cabinet and pulled out 2 boxes of strawberry poptarts.

"Yay poptarts!" I shouted childishly, clapping my hands together and jumping in the air.

"Did someone say poptarts?" Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel said simultaneously, walking in the kitchen.

"I think we'll need another dozen boxes if it's gonna be more than just us, Ja," Iggy laughed going back in the cabinet and setting 12 more blue boxes of poptarts on the counter.

I laughed and grabbed one of the boxes, sitting on the counter. I opened the top and pulled out one of the rectangular, silver packs. Licking my lips, I ripped open the pack and took a bite of delicious poptart.

The younger kids each took 4 boxes and scurried to Nudge and Angel's room.

Iggy grabbed one of the left over boxes and sat next to me. He opened the box and tore into one of the packs. "Poptarts rock," he said, taking a bite of one.

I laughed and got out another pack and ate the 2 poptarts in it. "Iggy, will you teach me how to fight?" I asked what had been bothering me since the fight with the flying Erasers.

Iggy looked at me seriously. "After breakfast we'll go to the clearing in the woods and I will," he told me turning back to his half eaten poptart.

"Thank you," I said munching happily on my poptart. Ahhh…poptarts…they're almost as good as eggrolls…just not quite.

**me&ri: POPTARTS! xD**

**iggy: wow...**

**me: –singing- its 5 o'clock in the morning!**

**iggy: oh boy...here we go again.**

**me: converstaion go boring, u said u were going to bed soon so snuck up to ur bedroom!**

**ri: *starts singing to* and I thought id jst wait there till I heard u come up the stairs!**

**iggy: *covers our mouths* they've had a T-Pain song stuck in their heads all day...**

**me&ri: avnvnnhnr oenwowh ndfkdshfsd jdfd eiovnhavnj!**

**iggy: heh heh...review please...**


	33. Chapter 33

**iggy: hey guys. so jaleese and rianna are busy getting ready to go to the skating rink tonite and they forced me to do the AN for this chapter by myself...**

**me&ri: –call from background- THANKS IGGYYYY!**

**iggy: well at least they can say thank you...anyways...ENJOY! :D**

Chapter 33 **(Iggy POV)**

_Finally some alone time,_ I thought to myself when jaleese and I landed quietly in the clearing. I stole a glance at Ja and my heart melted at her beauty. I had never imagined her to be so gorgeous and graceful. her landings were always perfect, just like everything else about her, and she was just so…

"Iggy?" her voice intruded my thoughts.

I blinked several times before answering, "yeah?"

She shook her head and a shiver ran down my spine as her dark brown hair waved and glinted in the morning sun. "Just making sure you were still here."

I furrowed my brow and tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Huh?"

"Never mind," she giggled making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "So you gonna teach me how to fight or are you just gonna stand there and look at me?" Jaleese teased, her smile lighting her entire face up.

"Fight," I said lurching for her and smiling.

I tackled her to the ground and managed to pin her arms down on either side of her head. She pushed me off, using all of her strength, and pinned me down like I had to her. Her legs straddled my waist and I felt a sudden urge to get my arms around her waist and hold her close to me.

"I got you," she said in her teasing, childish, high pitched voice. She made sure her "you" had more than 10 syllables and I had to smile at her kiddish pride.

"Now I've got you," I whispered as I got my arms free and hugged her to me.

She giggled again and kissed my cheek, sending my skin into uncontrollable tingles.

_Stop making out and fight already! _My less sensitive side screamed in my head.

I mentally groaned and got up from under Jaleese, pulling her up with me. "Time to get serious," I said looking Jaleese in the eyes.

Oh god her _eyes__…_they're so beautiful. They're the perfect shade of chocolate brown, like her hair and graceful wings, and they're always lit up and gleaming brightly…

"Okay. So what first, Boss?" she asked her brilliant smile making her eyes gleam brighter.

"Um…well I guess let's just start with the basics," I started clearing my brain of all thoughts except what fighting tactics, stances, and moves Jeb taught the flock back when we were littler.

"I've got it now!" Jaleese screamed victoriously half an hour later.

I had taught her everything I knew and she was just starting to get a hang of fighting a bigger opponent and flying at the same time. Not that I thought she wouldn't be able to. I mean she's strong, graceful, and a great flier. How could she not be able to do something so simple?

"Good. Now try to do a roundhouse kick on me," I shouted.

I made a loud "_oof!"_ sound as her foot collided with my chest sending me back a few feet. I regained the breath that had been knocked out of me and managed to mutter a "good job."

I straightened up and flapped my wings harder so that I could be level with her again in the clear blue sky. Studying her up and down, I noticed how much stronger Jaleese looked now than she did this morning. And hotter…

"let's take a quick flying break, Iggy! please?" she begged smiling her heart melting smile.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Okay."

"YAY!" she yelled flying to me and attacking me with a hug.

I grabbed her shoulders and put a little space between us, looking her in the eyes again. for a few seconds we both forgot to flap and we sunk down quite a few feet together.

Jaleese squealed in joy and flew upwards dragging me with her.

We clung onto each other tight as our wings flapped in sync, taking us higher in the sky to where the trees looked like little dots on the ground. I decided to steal a glance at Jaleese's smiling face and I felt like my heart would pound its way out of my chest. Before I knew what was happening, we were falling to the ground fast and I had a searing pain in my right shoulder.

"Iggy!" Jaleese's screaming voice filled my ears and her scared face filled my line of vision. "Iggy!"

The fall ended as soon as it started and my shoulder felt like it had been blown off entirely. We landed on the ground hard and painfully, Jaleese on top and me taking the full impact.

"Angel! Max! Fang! Someone help!" Jaleese screamed frantically, trying to get up. She fell back down and the pain in my shoulder spread to my heart as I watched her struggle to get up and get her phone which she had put on a log on the other side of the clearing.

As she ran to the log I spotted blood stains covering her white t-shirt and her pale hands.

_Crap. I got shot, _I thought to myself as I heard Jaleese tell Max that a bullet had pierced my right shoulder and I was losing blood fast…

My eyes fluttered closed as I heard Jaleese shout something to me along the lines of, "STAY ALIVE YOU IDIOT!" but I could have been imaging it…

**iggy: I got shot?**

**me: –from background- sorry but you had to!**

**iggy: grrrr...well review and stuff!**

**P.S.~ a special thanks to everyone who has been with me this far...I probly wont be spelling this rite but thank you too: mnm_loving_mutant , mymortalromances (of courseee) , MrsOdair , AlexandraTheGreat401 , someone whos name has something to do with anime lovin (AWESOMEEEE! :D SASUNARUU!) , and any other person that's put this story on their favorites. :) and for the followers of my MR chatroom , I am sooooo sorry tht I havent updated but I don't wunna put to much pressure on Bex and I have like 3 stories ( not including this fanfic) that I just started...[they arent fanfics...] but anyways THANK CHU! I LUFF CHU , TOAST LOVING FLUFFY KITTIES! xD**

**P.P.S.~ why you know puff me? hahahhahahahha! xD**

**xxxXOooo~~~JALEESE!**


	34. Chapter 34

**me: hey guys!**

**iggy: ...**

**me: Um...sorry bout him. he's still trying to get over that I made him get shot. but I needed more action!**

**iggy: ...**

**me: *shakes head and sighs* anyways heres the chapter. enjooooy.**

Chapter 34 **(still Iggy POV)**

_Why is it so dark? Why does my shoulder hurt so much? Where's Jaleese? Where's the flock?_ My unconscious mind was soaring as I wandered around the blackness that had enveloped me. I couldn't see anything but I could feel my feet moving me around the never ending darkness that surrounded me.

_am I in hell? Isn't there supposed to be some red guy with horns and a pitchfork? What about the flames? I thought hell was hot and painful. The only pain I feel is in my shoulder__…__but it's not like I feel like im burning to death__…__where am I? _

I felt alone and lost. I missed Jaleese and I missed my flock. Where were they? Where was I? suddenly, I spotted a white light. My feet forced me to get closer to it, and the closer I got the more it started to look like a woman…a woman who I could faintly make out to be wearing exactly what Jaleese had been wearing when I blacked out. She had long dark brown hair and…wait…it _was_ Jaleese.

_Jaleese! There you are! _My feet swiftly carried me closer to her and when I was just about to embrace her, she vanished. My heart throbbed painfully at the thought that I would never get to hold her again. Never get to kiss her or see her in this black abyss.

_This is worse than hell__…_I thought.

"Iggy," a sweet voice called. "Iggy, you have work to do. Wake up, honey. It's time to fulfill your destiny."

_What? _

"Look at me, sweetheart. Look at mommy," the voice said as an older woman appeared in front of me. She had my strawberry blonde hair and pale skin…she looked a lot like me.

_Mom?_

"Yes, Iggy. it's me. Now wake up. You've got a job to do," my mother said smiling sweetly at me.

_Job? What job?_

"I must go, my beautiful son. Now wake up and do as I said. You have work to do and people to save," she told me.

_No mom! Don't go! What job do I have to do? Who do I have to save and from what do I have to save them from? You can't leave me!_

"I love you, sweetie. Bye now," she waved and then vanished just as Jaleese had.

_Why does everything good in my life have to disappear before I can enjoy it? I need to wake up! I need to find my mom! I need to-_

"He's waking up, guys!" Gazzy's voice filled my head as I regained consciousness and my eyes fluttered open.

My family's worried faces filled my vision and I saw tear stains on Nudge and Jaleese's cheeks. Someone squeezed my hand and I looked to see Jaleese's pale hand in mine. I could see the faded black sharpie heart that I had drawn on it and I smiled inside at the sweet memory. We had stayed up all night talking and drawing on each other with my multicolored sharpie markers. I remembered her writing her name on my stomach with a purple marker and me doing the same to her with a red one…I wonder if it would still be there.

"Iggy, how do you feel?" Max asked.

I looked up at her and said, "Like crap. What happened?"

Max opened her mouth to answer but Jaleese beat her to it. "when we were flying, a bullet hit you in the shoulder and we both fell. When we hit the ground, you were beneath me so you got the most impact. I called Max and when they got to us, you had lost a lot of blood and were unconscious. You've been knocked out for almost a day now…"

I stared surprised at Jaleese's perfect, tear stained face. "Who shot it…?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Do youreally think that we might know?" Max said.

I nodded and looked around at my surroundings. They had put me in my room, on my bed, and had changed me into a pair of white and navy blue plaid pj pants and a white t-shirt.

"So…are we going back to school tomorrow?" I decided to ask Max.

"Yes we are," she informed me.

I groaned and closed my eyes trying to ignore the pain that engulfed me. "Can I stay home?"

"No," Jaleese told me sternly.

I opened my eyes and stared up at her. "Why n]]ot?"

"Because," she simply said.

"Okay," I muttered deciding it would be best if I didn't argue with her.

"Well, why don't we let Iggy get some rest before school," Max suggested clapping her hands together.

I looked at the clock sitting on my bedside table and saw that it was 10 o'clock.

"Sounds good to me," Gazzy said walking out of the room. The rest of the flock, including Jaleese, followed him and when my bedroom door was shut, I closed my eyes again and tried to go to sleep.

_Jaleese said good night and that she loves you, _Angel's voice rung out in my mind.

_Tell her I love her too._

*****Jaleese POV*****

"He said he loves you, too," Angel told me sincerely.

I smiled weakly at her and nodded. We were in my bedroom, sitting on my bed, and talking, both of us in pajamas.

"Jaleese?" Angel said softly, looking down at her lap.

"Yeah, Ange?"

"When Iggy was unconscious he saw his mom…" she mumbled avoiding my eyes.

I stared at her, my eyes wide in surprise, and asked, "W-what happened?"

Angel looked up at me, concern gleaming in her blue eyes that reminded me so much of Bralen's, and explained, "She told him he had work to do and that he had people to save…"

"What?" was all I could manage.

Angel nodded slowly, turning her attention back to her lap.

"Guys, I think it's time you both go to sleep," Max softly whispered from outside my door.

Me and Angel stacked our fist on top of each other and tapped them before she got up and left.

"Night, Ja," she mumbled before closing the door.

I laid back on my bed and put my hands behind my head.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself looking up at my white ceiling.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing, playing Gazzy's version of Girls Just Wunna Have Fun, and interrupted my thoughts.

I got up and retrieved it from my desk, holding it to my ear, and pressing the answer button. "Yes?" I spoke into the phone.

"JALEESE!" Zach's voice screamed at me from the other line.

Awh Fuck. "Um…hi, Zach," I muttered nervously.

"When are you coming back and how come you went to see Dylan and them but not me?" he questioned.

Again…awh fuck. "Uh…" I mumbled not really sure on how to answer.

"Oh, too bad. I don't care. The good thing is that you're okay and safe," he said. I could picture him smiling his carefree smile and waving his hand.

"Uh…sure."

"Well, this is new. Jaleese doesn't have something to say," he said laughing.

I laughed nervously.

"Well, I gotta go. I was just calling to hear your voice and make sure you weren't dead or in a hospital or something," Zach told me.

"Uh…okay," I said.

"Talk to you soon, I hope," he said before hanging up.

I sighed and set my phone back down on my desk. "why didn't I look at the caller ID first?" I whined collapsing on my bed.

I sighed and rolled on my side, pulling my fluffy, lime green and lavender blanket over me. I closed my eyes and tried with all my might to drift into sleep. Finally, I managed to fall into a deep slumber and I kind of wished I hadn't because of the dream that I had.

**me: do you feel better now iggy?**

**iggy: ...**

**me: *shakes head* okay well review and all that good stuff. see you soon!**

_**(Bex: I thought I'd update again so Ja doesn't get killed by EP)**_


	35. Chapter 35

**me: nightmare time! xD**

**iggy: I don't like this chapter...**

**me: if I can like it then so can u!**

**ep: *runs in room and tackles me* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**me: *pushes ep off* WTF! **

**ep: MR. COACH HARVEY IS COMING! . [hes our homeroom teacher...we luv him though! xD ]**

**me and iggy: AHHHHHH! **

**me: *grabs ep and pulls her and iggy into closet* HAVE FUN READING! X_X**

Chapter 35 **(jaleese POV)**

"Iggy?" my voice sounded far away in my dream. "Iggy?" I repeated.

I was roaming the deserted halls of Southperk dressed in a very princess-like white dress with a sparkling tiara set on top of my curled hair. When I came in view of the cafeteria, soft music reached my ears and I could see a light as if there were a disco ball set in the middle.

"Iggy?" I said walking into the cafeteria.

Just as I expected, there was an elegant disco ball hanging from the middle of the ceiling and below it stood Iggy dressed in a classy suit. When he saw me, he smiled and held out a hand to me as if asking me to dance. I took his hand and he pulled me to him, swaying us back and forth to the music that I could faintly hear.

"Iggy, I-," I started to say looking up at him. But what I saw wasn't Iggy's pale, boyish face. No, it was Ari's wolf face.

I screamed and jumped out of his arms just as he smiled an evil grin and spread his large wings. Ari lurched for me and I turned and ran as fast as I could in the glass heels my feet were trapped in. I sprinted around a corner and ran into the back of Fang.

"Fang!" I shouted, relief flowing through me.

When he turned around, he looked like he was hypnotized.

"Fang?" I asked backing away slowly and in fright.

I ended up bumping into Ari and when I spun around to face him, I saw Iggy and the rest of the flock standing behind him looking like Fang did. Screaming, I bolted into and upright position in my bed panting and sweating.

"WHATS GOING ON?" Iggy yelled busting into my room.

I looked at him surprised and shook my head trying to forget my dream. "um…nothing."

Iggy looked at me confused and sat on the edge of my bed. "So you were screaming for nothing?"

"Pretty much," I told him trying to sound convincing.

He shook his head and stood up, making his way to my door. "I'm on to you. Anyways, it's time to get ready for school," he said walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Okay, Ja. It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about, right? Right," I told myself getting out of bed and getting my stuff together.

I walked into my bathroom and put my clothes and towel down next to the sink. "Pull yourself together," I ordered my reflection.

When I was convinced by myself, I got ready, Starting with a steaming, stress-relieving shower. When that was done, I got dressed and decided I would scrunch my hair to make it look a little curly. After putting the finishing touches on my damp, scrunched hair, I went to the kitchen to grab a poptart and maybe a bottle of orange juice.

"Yay, juice," I muttered to myself as I grabbed the last bottle from the refrigerator.

Leaning back on the counter, I popped off the cap and took a big swig of refreshing orange juice.

"IS that good juice?" Fang asked standing in the kitchen doorway.

I almost spit out my juice because he startled me completely. "Um…yeah," I said recapping my juice and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

Fang laughed and asked, "Did I startle you, Ja?"

I laughed nervously and managed a quiet, "Sorta."

Fang laughed again. "Well, I guess I'll leave you to drink your morning refreshment in peace," he said walking away.

I grabbed my poptart from the cabinet and decided to wait outside by the car. Just as I was about to walk outside, I remembered my book bag and cell phone. I closed the front door and walked back to my room doing a face palm. Once I had everything I would need for school, I walked back to the living room.

"What the hell do you expect us to do, Jeb?" I heard Max whisper as I passed her bedroom.

I almost made the decision to eavesdrop, but I decided that that was just not right so I continued on my journey to the car.

"Jaleese will get killed if we bring her along!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and backed up so that I could Max more clearly. Did she just say I would get **killed**? Now I was not worried about if it was right or not, I had to hear this conversation.

"No! we are not leaving her and Iggy behind! The flock will never be separated again!" Max whisper-shouted. There were a few seconds of quiet while she listened to Jeb. "I already saved the world once! Why don't you get your little picture perfect boy Dylan to do it this time! Im sure he'd love the attention!"

Dylan? My Dylan? No…my Dylan hates attention. It has got to be someone else…I'm praying that it's someone else…

"I AM NOT BEING SELFISH!" Max screamed loudly, hanging up, and slamming her phone down.

I ran outside to the car and by the time I was seated in the driver's seat, I was out of breath and there was a tiny bead of sweat making its way down from my hair line. I whipped it away and took a shaky, deep breath.

_Everything will be fine, _I tell myself, barely believing it.

"Everything will be fine," I repeat aloud, sighing.

**ep: *peeks head out of closet* coast's clear guys! *turns to me and iggy* EWWW! STOP MAKING OUT! .**

**iggy: *pushes ep out closet and closes door all the while still kissing me! xD ***

**ep: *curls in corner** **scarred for life* ew...ew...ew...ew...ew...ew...**


	36. BEX'S EXTRA!

**me: hey peoples of fanfic!**

**iggy: hiya!**

**me: so my best fanfic friend (aka BFF), bex, wanted to read a romantic chapter and my recent chapters are less than romantic so im writing an extra! xD**

**ri: JIGGY!**

**me: yeah what ri said!**

**all: JIGGYYYYYY! xD**

**JALEESE POV**

"Okay, class. You guys can put your test paper on my desk and pack up. It's almost time to go," Mrs. Jones, my ELA teacher, said near the end of seventh period on Friday.

Iggy turned around, grabbed my test paper, and went to put it on the teacher's big wooden desk. When he returned, he turned around in his seat to look at me.

"We should go out tonight. Just me and you," he offered.

I looked up from my doodle page and stared at him a few seconds before asking, "Like, on a date?"

Iggy's eyes lit up and he nodded, smiling softly. "Yes. Like, on a date," he replied.

"Okay. Sounds cool," I murmured turning back to doodling his name.

When the bell rang, we left to go to the car before Zach had a chance to get to us in the hall. When we got there, the rest of the flock were already in their seats and ready to go. I gave Angel my book bag, got in the driver's seat, and drove us home.

"Nudge, Angel, and Max, come with me to my room," I told the girls when we got in the house.

They nodded and followed me to my bedroom.

"Whatcha need?" Nudge asked plopping down on my bed.

I walked to my desk and plugged my phone into its charger. "Iggy and I are going on a date, and it's my first," I turned around to face them and leaned against my desk. "I need your guys' help with pretty much everything."

"You need my help?" Max asked raising an eyebrow.

I pondered this for a moment before shaking my head.

"Them I'm going to get something to eat. Have fun," she said walking to my door and leaving.

"Well, we can help," Nudge exclaimed joyfully.

"Yeah," Angel agreed. "We'll make you gorgeous. Not that you aren't already," she added smiling.

I smiled back and gave her my thanks.

Nudge walked over to my closet and started rummaging through it as she said, "So what were you planning on wearing?

"That's why I need yall's help, I have no clue," I told her.

Angel got up and stood next to Nudge, who towered over her. "What about this?" she suggested pulling out a ruffled, pink blouse.

"Ew, pink," I said sticking my tongue out.

Angel groaned and threw the shirt on my bed.

"Maybe this?" Nudge pulled out a black, open-back shirt.

"Too skimpy," I said shaking my head in disapproval..

Nudge threw that one on my bed and Angel brought out a sequined, turquoise blouse. I simply shook my head and this continued until my bed was piled high with shirts that I wouldn't wear. Finally, Nudge found a tight-fitted, navy blue shirt that had nothing special except for a low cut V-neck. I shrugged and Nudge and Angel sighed in relief.

"Where's your white scarf and white skinny jeans?" Nudge asked setting the shirt on my dresser.

"The scarf is in my bathroom and my skinny jeans are in the bottom left-hand drawer in my dresser," I told Nudge, walking into my bathroom and getting my scarf from a drawer by the sink.

When I walked back into my room Nudge threw the pants and shirt at me and told me to hurry up and get dressed. I trudged back into the bathroom, shut the door, and did as I was told. 3 short minutes later I walked out and put my hands on my hips.

"Now what about my hair? Do you want me to straight iron it?" I asked.

Angel and Nudge looked at each other then looked back at me and smiled deviously.

"Oh, crap," I muttered before they grabbed me and forced me to sit in a chair at my desk.

I felt Nudge's fingers comb lightly through my hair as her and Angel discussed what they were going to do with my hair. I grabbed my phone, which was a few inches away, and texted Iggy telling him to come save me. Fang ended up texting me from Iggy's phone and said that Iggy was "busy with business". Whatever _that_ meant. After a few minutes of discussion, Angel went into my bathroom and fetched my curling iron and purple brush with white polka dots. She plugged the curler in and Nudge started brushing my hair and getting to work.

"You're gonna look wonderful," Nudge told me.

_I'm also not gonna look like me,_ I thought.

**~~~BREAK (THIS WOULD BE LIKE A NEW CHAPTER…)~~~**

After what felt like a lifetime, Nudge told me that I could go look at myself in my mirror. I got up and walked to my full-length mirror not knowing what to expect. When I saw my reflection, it was hard to think that it was actually me that I was staring at. My clothes fit perfectly (hugging my curves), my scarf sat on my chest elegantly, my hair was curled casually but beautifully, and my bangs were pinned back with a sparkling diamond bobby pin. I was looking myself up and down, admiring Nudge's handy work, when I noticed one important thing was missing. My shoes.

I turned around, careful not to mess anything up, and opened my mouth to ask about it.

"I know. You need shoes. I'll go get them," Nudge cut me off, running out of the room.

She came back moments later with a sleek, black shoe box. I walked to her, took the box from her hands, and sat on the edge of my bed with the shoe box in my lap. I gasped softly when I opened the top and saw them. They were navy white tops with navy blue lace covering them and white shoe strings. I looked up to say thank you and saw Max standing next to Nudge and Angel with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Nudge texted me and told me to get these for you while you were getting beautified. Do you like them?" Max said.

I put the shoes and the box down on my bed and hugged the 3 of them in a big group hug. "I love them. Thank you," I whispered.

We pulled away and, in unison, they told me, "You're welcome, lover girl."

My smile grew and stretched from ear to ear. Just then, Fang appeared in my door way and his eyes almost popped out of his skull.

He composed himself and put on his regular emotionless face. "Are you ready to go?" Fang asked me, trying to keep his eyes locked on my face and nowhere else.

I giggled before nodding and walking out and to the living room with the girls and Fang following. A small gasp escaped my mouth when I laid eyes on Iggy's cuter-than-usual appearance.

"Aw, Iggy!" Nudge squealed.

He was dressed in faded blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a black jacket **(AN: yah know, the kind with suits…)**, and a pair of tan top-siders. His hair looked like he had straightened it and it laid perfectly. Iggy just looked absolutely, positively cute. No, not cute, gorgeous. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect date.

Iggy grinned at me and he couldn't keep his eyes off of my make-up-less face, whereas Fang couldn't keep his on my face…

"Aw, you 2!" Nudge squealed louder.

I giggled again and walked into Iggy's arms. He wrapped them around my waist and hugged me close to him.

After about 10 minutes of me and Iggy hugging, Max butted in. "Is your guys' date just hugging, because if it is, you owe me 25 dollars for the shoes, Ja."

Iggy released me and I took a step away, blushing.

"So where are you 2 lovebirds going anyways?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah, where are we going, Iggy?" I looked up at Iggy.

He smiled down at me. "It's a surprise."

I glanced over at Angel's smiling face and looked back at Iggy's secret smile. My eyes narrowed as I slowly muttered, "Okay then. Let's go already."

"Fine with me," Iggy didn't miss a beat and his grin never faltered, only making me more suspicious.

When we were seated in the Mustang and I was driving us in the direction Iggy told me to, I asked him, "Are we going to a restaurant?"

"Nope," he told me smiling again.

"Club?"

"Not even close."

"Then where?" I demanded turning on a dirt road.

"It's a secret remember," Iggy stubbornly reminded me.

I growled.

He chuckled at me. "Now park right here," Iggy ordered pointing to a spot near a midnight blue lake.

"We're swimming?" I asked, suddenly paranoid about being in a bathing suit with Iggy with me.

"No, crazy," he told me laughing again.

"Then what are we doing?"

Iggy climbed out of the car and came on my side to open the door for me. "You'll see, ma amour." **(translation: my love)**

I crossed my arms over my spotless white scarf. "Hmph," I huffed getting out of my seat.

He uncrossed my arms and wrapped them around his neck before snaking his arms around my waist. "You look beautiful, you know," Iggy whispered, pressing his forehead against mine.

a shy smile made its way across my face and Iggy let me go, taking my hand in his and dragging me away from the car and closer to moon-lit lake. When we were only a few feet away from the edge of the glistening water, I noticed a blanket laid out on the grass with a single candle, a box of matches, and a picnic basket sitting on it.

"A picnic?" I asked in a daze.

"Yep," Iggy said sitting me on the blanket and lighting the candle with a match.

"Really?" my shy smile came back and filled my face.

"Really," he told me pulling me into his lap and kissing the tip of my nose.

**~~~BREAK (YOU READY FOR THE REAL ROMANCE? ;))~~~**

*****IGGY POV*****

"I love you," I whispered into her chocolate curls.

"I love you, too," Jaleese responded, kissing me.

Her sweet, strawberry scented perfume engulfed me and I melted at her loving touch.

"Prove it," I breathed out softly.

Jaleese smiled at me and kissed me again, but longer than the last kiss. When she pulled back, I wanted to scream. Why did she keep pulling away at the last second? How come she wouldn't let us get further than kissing? Im not saying let us go _that_ far, but at least further than a simple kiss. Sure, we've gone pretty far with the whole shirtless incident, but why not a tad bit farther.

"Jaleese?" I said.

Her eyes bore into mine and she tilted her head slightly to tell me that she was listening.

"Can we go somewhere else? I think I have an idea that you'll, hopefully, agree to," I told her.

"Sure, but what's your idea?" Jaleese asked, climbing out of my lap and standing up.

I looked up at her, at the moon behind her making her shine brilliantly, and explained, "Well, I think we should go to Zenergy. If you want to."

She took a second to think about us taking our date to the crowded, crazy all age's club, and I half expected her to say no, until she shrugged and said, "Okay. Its fine with me."

I flashed her my goofy grin and stood up. We abandoned the blanket and picnic stuff and went straight to the car. By the time we got to the large 2 story building of Zenergy, I was shaking with excitement; I was positive that tonight would be the night that me and Ja would get closer to _it_ than Max and Fang. Any couple that goes to Zenergy usually ends up either doing _it_ or almost doing _it, _and im pretty sure that Ja'leese knows this. Is it possible that she wants to go further than before…I hope so…

*****JALEESE POV*****

_Oh my gosh, we're going to Zenergy! _I thought to myself as Iggy and I walked into the door of the only teen club in town. As soon as we walked in the door, I got bumped into by a pair of brunettes grinding their hips against each other. Iggy and I would have gotten separated if I wouldn't have grabbed his hand and squished myself against him.

"Stay close, Iggy. we could lose each other in a crowd like this," I warned him.

As a response, he snaked his arms around my waist and held me to himself. We made our way through the crowd of dancing teenagers, and went up the black winding staircase that led to the less crowded second floor. At Zenergy, the nonalcoholic bar is on the second floor and they sell all kinds of drinks without any beer or alcohol in it, which of course no one buys because nonalcoholic drinks are "no fun", or at least that's what everyone says, so, the second floor is usually emptier than down stairs. I mean, there are people, just not as many. There's enough that I still have to hold Iggy's hand until we sit down at 2 empty chairs at the bar, though.

"2 Cokes," Iggy told the bartender when we were seated.

The bartender returned with our drinks in only a few minutes and she was off once again after Iggy handed her the 5 dollars for the drinks. I grabbed mine at once, untangling me and Iggy's hands, and chugged down half of it.

"Someone's thirsty," Iggy chuckled.

I blushed and set my glass of pop back down on the bar. "well, you know how I am," I said laughing in an embarrassed manner.

"Yeah. So when we're done with our drinks, do you want to go back downstairs and dance? Or do you want to just stay up here?" he asked taking a sip of his Coke.

"Hmm…I don't know. What do you want to do?" I responded.

Iggy thought about it for a second but soon said, "Downstairs."

I chugged down the rest of my drink quickly and Iggy finished his soon after.

"Ready to go?" I asked getting out of my chair.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Iggy laughed getting up and grabbing my hand.

I led him back down the staircase and into the crowd, all the while holding his hand. As soon as we set foot on the dance floor, the music changed from an upbeat song to a slow one and a few people went to sit on the couches against the side walls, while others grabbed someone and started slow dancing with that person.

I glanced up at Iggy and in a matter of seconds he had pulled me into the middle of the crowd of couples and was holding me close and swaying to the sound of the music. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"I love you," he mumbled for the second time tonight.

My heart skipped a beat and I smiled into his soft neck. "I love you, too."

Iggy stopped swaying and gently turned my head so that I would look him in the eyes. He looked deep into my eyes and I looked back into his icy blue ones, my heart fluttering, and after a few more seconds of this, we both leaned in, eyes closed, and pressed our lips softly against each other's. His lips were softer than rose petals and the way he held me as we kissed made me feel…different. This kiss was different, and im aware that I saw that about almost every kiss, but this one was absolutely positively different in ways that are hard to explain…

**~~~BREAK! (IGGY POV)~~~**

_Finally,_ I thought to myself as me and Jaleese kissed in a way different from any other kiss. _This is _defiantly _the night, _I told myself.

When the slow song that had been playing changed to a faster song, me and Jaleese separated our lips but stayed pressed against each other. I stared down at her beautiful face, her perfectly curled, flowing hair, and her dark, sparkling eyes, as I thought about how much I loved her. I loved her more than the sun that shined in the day and the moon that gleamed in the night. I loved her more than heaven and hell. I loved her more than any living thing on Earth. I loved her more than life itself and I would never let anything or anyone hurt her in any way, shape, or form. Nothing will happen to Jaleese as long as I live…or at least that's what I want to believe…but I know that she will always be hurting. I can see the pain in her eyes whenever she sees Zach or hears from Dylan or when she is reminded of her biological family. I understand her pain…I know how it feels to be taken away from everything you've grown to love and know.

I had a family, a mother and a father, but I was taken from them. Then, I had a father figure, but he was stripped from me too. I once had sight, but I lost that, too, and I've just gotten it back. I have things and people to be grateful for…but there are also things and people whom I could destroy or kill without a second thought; starting with Ari and all of the Erasers and Whitecoats that are still alive. I could snap their necks without ever feeling guilty because of all the pain, suffering, and loss that they've done to me and my family…and Jaleese. She was just a normal girl with a normal life…until she was cursed with the wings that the entire flock and I have been cursed with since we were kids. Jaleese is so lucky she didn't have to go through all of the physical and emotional pain that we have since we were born, and I will make sure that she wont ever have to. I love her with all my heart and with my entire being and I will never let her slip away from me. I will hold on to her and never let go. I will always be there for her and will _never _let_ anything _hurt her.

I didn't know that I was holding Jaleese so tightly in my arms until she called my name, interrupting my thoughts.

"Iggy," she repeated for about the fifth time.

I blinked several times before releasing my grip on Jaleese.

"Sorry…" I muttered.

She looked up at me with worried eyes and asked, "Are you okay, Iggy?"

I stared down at her and said, "Yeah…can we go? I'm suddenly not in the mood for Zenergy…"

Jaleese tilted her head, put her hands on her hips, and smiled teasingly. "When are we going to stay at one place for more than half an hour?"

I smiled back and shrugged, "When I feel the time is right."

She growled but grabbed my wrist and led us to the exit of Zenergy. On our way out, I accidently bumped into a big - and I mean big - high school senior. He was about my height but way more beefy, and he looked like he could be the star quarterback of the varsity football team. When I collided with him, he gave me a murderous look, and I felt it would be better to run. Apparently, so did Jaleese because she sprinted, giggling, to the car and jumped in immediately. I got in a split second after here and we sat there for a while, in hysterics. Once we calmed down though, Jaleese put the car key in the ignition and started it up.

"Where to?" Jaleese asked still smiling.

"To the stars," I quoted from the movie _Titanic_. Jaleese gave me a crazy look and I quickly added, "Kidding. Just kidding."

"Whatever," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Let's go back to the house," I suggested.

Jaleese made a pouting face and began to whine, "Then we wont be alone."

"We could go to my room or your room," I offered.

"But Angel will be able to read our minds," she whined some more.

"Angel will be asleep by the time we get home," I assured her.

"What about everyone else?" she again whined.

"Nudge and Gazzy will most likely be asleep, and Max and Fang will defiantly be in one of their rooms making kissy face. We wont have to worry about them. Just drive us back to the house and we'll hang out in my room. Just us," I said.

"Okay," Jaleese surrendered and turned onto the dirt road that led to our secluded home.

When we got to the house, we discovered that Max had taken the entire flock for a sleepover at Dr. Martinez's house and that we were to stay home until they returned the next morning.

"We have the house to ourselves," Jaleese thought aloud.

I crumpled up Max's note and tossed it in the trash as I asked, "What do you want to do?"

I looked over to where Jaleese was last standing and saw that she wasn't there anymore. Before I could call out her name, I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist.

"I don't know," I heard Jaleese say, her voice muffled by my jacket.

I walked out of her arms and made my way to Nudge's room.

"Where are you going?" Jaleese questioned following me as I walked over to Nudge's bookshelf.

My eyes scanned every shelf until i saw exactly what I need; jaleese's favorite movie, _Titanic._

"Want to watch this?" I asked her holding up the movie case.

She took one look at it and freaked out. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S TITANIC!" she exclaimed snatching the movie and hugging it to her chest.

"I take that as a yes?" I said standing up.

Jaleese nodded her head, smiling eagerly, and we went back to the living room. As she sat down on the couch that faced the TV, I kneeled down in front of the VCR and put in _Titanic_. I turned on the TV, pressed the play button, and sat down on the couch with Jaleese. She grabbed a pillow and put it on my lap before laying her head on my lap. I put my arm around her and watched as the movie started, thinking about which parts could lead to a possible kiss…

**~~~BREAK (JALEESE POV)~~~**

"Well then I guess I'll just have to jump in after you," Leonardo Decaprio's voice rung throughout our silent house as Iggy and I watched him play his role of Jack Dawson.

I blocked out Kate Winslet's (the woman that plays Rose) voice and turned on my back so that I could look up at the ceiling…or Iggy.

After a few seconds of me staring at him, Iggy looked down at me. "Am I more interesting than the movie?" he asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

"You betcha," I said with a wink.

"I bet you I know something more fun than watching a movie," Iggy leaned down and whispered to me.

"Do tell," I whispered back, snaking my arms around his neck.

Without looking at me, Iggy pressed his lips against mine and put his arms around my waist, pulling me into a sitting position in his lap. I straddled his legs with my own and entangled my hands in his hair as the kiss became more intense. He held me to him tighter and his hands moved up my sides as his tongue slid into my mouth. His hands went back down to the bottom of my navy blue shirt and he gripped it firmly as he pulled it up higher. I pulled my lips, and tongue, from his and tore off my scarf, tossing it on the carpeted floor, so that he wouldn't have to fight with when he took my shirt off of me. My shirt was lifted up and over my head effortlessly, and my curls fell and laid softly on my bare back. Iggy quickly pressed me against his clothed chest as he put his lips on the curve of my neck, placing an eager kiss there.

**~~~IGGY POV~~~**

_That was better than I expected…_ I thought to myself as Jaleese pulled herself off of my bare chest.

She collapsed in the tiny space beside me on the couch and sighed, her eyes closed and her lips turned up in a pleased smile.

"have fun?" I asked turning on my side to look at her.

Without opening her eyes she whispered, "Of course I did."

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her half-naked body closer to mine. Jaleese's eyes fluttered opened and drifted to the movie playing behind me.

"You're so cute when you're focused," she said in time with the actor playing Rose.

Both of our smiles widened and I leaned in to kiss her. She stopped me at the last minute and jerked her head to the front door.

"What is it?" I asked.

She pushed me off of the couch and sprinted to the window facing the driveway. "Dmmit," she muttered spinning on her heel and grabbing her clothes.

"They're back already?" I demanded sitting up on my elbows.

She quickly nodded her head and pulled on her shirt. I grabbed my jeans, which were right beside me, and stood up to put them on.

"Weren't they supposed to be gone all night?" I questioned.

Jaleese shrugged and literally jumped into her skinny jeans. "Where's my scarf?" she asked me looking around.

I grabbed it off the floor, tossed it to her, and sat down on the couch. She quickly ran to me and sat down, snuggling into me as she tied the scarf loosely around her neck.

"Clear your thoughts," she whispered just as the door knob turned and the flock walked in.

"Hey, love doves," Max said dragging a sleeping Nudge in.

Fang followed close behind with Gazzy and Angel dozed off in his arms.

"Hey," Jaleese and I mumbled together.

"Jaleese, can you help me with Nudge?" Max asked Jaleese.

Jaleese stood up and grabbed Nudge out of Max's arm, pulling her down the hall and to her and Angel's room.

Fang followed and, after putting the younger kids in their beds, came and sat on the opposite end of the couch I was sitting at. "You guys did it?" he questioned.

"How could you tell?" I demanded looking at him.

"Your shirt is all the way over there and both of your guys' hair is messy," he told me pointing at my t-shirt across the room and then at my hair.

"Dmmit..." I grumbled knowing that we had been caught by at least one person.

**me: well wasn't that fun! xD**

**iggy: it took you long enough didn't it?**

**me: well it was a long extra!**

**iggy: okay...guess what?**

**me: what?**

**iggy&&ri: JIGGY!**

**me: YAY JIGGY! xD**


	37. Chapter 36

**me: OMG!**

**iggy: WHAT?**

**me: I don't know...I just felt like saying omg...**

**iggy: woooow...**

**me: you gotta problem with that?**

**iggy: no ma'am.**

**me: good!**

**both: READ ON FANFIC-ERS!**

Chapter 36

_I'm sure school will give me a million distractions, _I told myself as Iggy and I walked to first period.

I got my first distraction when we walked into the classroom and I saw Garrett, Zach, and some red head crowded around my desk, talking and laughing. I walked up to them and smiled.

"Hey, guys," I said interrupting their guffaws.

"Hey, Lynn," Zach said smoothly. He was sitting on my desk and Garrett and the carrot top were standing around him.

"Well, hello there, cutie," the red head looked me up and down.

"Back off, Nathan. Lynn's got a boyfriend," Garrett told Nathan. (I catch on fast, huh?)

Nathan looked around before saying, "where's he at then?"

"Right here," Iggy stepped up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

Nathan looked up at Iggy and his cocky level dropped down a bit. "now I see him."

Garrett, Zach, and I started laughing as Iggy stared fiery daggers at Nathan. When the bell rang, we all sat in our desks. The 3 boy's desks, I noticed, were right behind each other and were only 2 rows over.

_What a coincidence, _I thought as Mr. Mcdowell droned on about our new measurement unit. Measurement, really? Are we still in middle school? I sighed and pulled out my notebook and a pencil. I opened the notebook and started doodling tiny hearts and smiley faces all over the page.

The period flew by fast and Iggy and I decided to walk with Zach and Nathan to second period. Ester fell in step with us when we got to his first period classroom and we all headed to Mrs. Kendricks class, art.

_My favorite class__…__maybe this will erase this morning's conversation from my mind, _I thought to myself as we walked into room 502.

"Good morning, guys," Mrs. Kendricks called to us from her art supplies closet.

"Mrs. Kendricks, do you need some help?" Iggy asked walking to the closet.

"Thank you, Jeff," she said stepping out of the closet to let him in. "I just need that purple box up there," she told him pointing.

"Hey, Mrs. K," Nathan greeted walking over to the weary looking teacher.

"You look tired," I mused, noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

Mrs. Kendricks smiled at me and nodded, "Just a little."

Zach, Ester, and I walked to Nathan and Mrs. Kendricks and watched as Iggy reached up and effortlessly got down a dark purple box. We stepped out of his way as he walked to one of the paint splattered tables and set the box down on it.

"There you go, Mrs. Kendricks," Iggy said smiling at us.

"Thank you, Jeff," she said smiling back.

"So what's in there, anyways?" Ester asked looking at Mrs. Kendricks dark-skinned, paint stained face.

"Well, as you can see from my awful appearance," she started gesturing to her paint covered apron, "we are going to be painting today and in that box is everything we'll need."

"Awesome!" Zach shouted pumping his fist in the air.

Mrs. Kendricks laughed at him and nodded. "Well, you kids can go ahead and get your art journals and aprons and sit down," she told everyone in the class just as the bell rang.

My small group and I did as we were told and sat down at the empty table closest to the front of the classroom. Mrs. Kendricks stood in front of our table and started telling us about our assignment; we were to paint the first thing that came to mind when we heard the words beauty.

"This'll be easy," Iggy muttered to me when we were getting our art supplies.

"Yessiree. I already know exactly what im going to paint," I told him grabbing a canvas, some art brushes, and a few different colored paint tubes.

"Me, too," he smiled down at me mischievously and I shook my head at him.

**me: sorry bout this being so short...I had writers block...**

**iggy: nuh uh. u were just being lazy.**

**me: *hits iggy* shut up boy!**

**iggy: *rubs head* ow...**

**macie (bestie..): I'LL KISS IT! *leaps for iggy***

**me: *grabs macie's ponytail and yanks back* no you wont.**

**macie: aw... *gets out of grasp and walks out door* love you iggy!**

**me: *pulls out knife and follows macie***

**iggy: *grabs knife* no no no, mrs. jealousness.**

**me: *crosses arms* hmph...jerk...**

**PS- thank you to...mymortalromances...EPVermont17...ForverSavior...MrsOdair1...ImmortalMissRaven...nacho5...epv99...Midnight-Rose4563...MnM_Loving_Mutant...and anyone else who has put this story on their story alerts, added me to their fave authors, or both. you guys are awesome! and thank you soooo much to the peeps that review every chapter...it makes me feel special! xD**

**Fly On...**

**JALEESE! **


	38. Chapter 37

**me: OH. EM. GEE. I hazent updated in like FOEVAH!**

**iggy: because you're a lazy bum.**

**me: well arent you a nice fanfic boyfriend.**

**iggy: but you have to love me.**

**me: I don't HAVE to yah know.**

**iggy: suuuuure. just let your readers find where u live and kill you in ur sleep why don't you.**

**me: who says they'll do that? I don't think anyone likes Jiggy THAT much. and even if they do its hard to tell.**

**iggy: blah blah blah. just be quiet.**

**me: *shrug* kk.**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own any of the charecters in my story. all of them are either James Patterson's or real people that I know... x3**

Chapter 37

"Voila!" I shouted taking a step back from my finished Iggy painting and blowing a piece of curly, stray hair from my eyes.

It had only taken me 30 minutes and it looked wonderful. I had painted Iggy sitting on my bed, drawing. I had always thought of the way he held his pencil and the way a crease formed in between his eyebrows when he concentrated as beautiful and elegant so it wasn't hard coming up with something to paint for Mrs. Kendrick's class.

"okay students," Mrs. Kendricks said walking to the front of the class and clapping her hands to get our attention, "I expect everyone is done, so are there any volunteers to share what they think of when they hear the word 'beautiful'?"

Only a few people's hands went up and Iggy, Nathan, and I were a part of those few.

"Okay, how about you Nathan?" Mrs. Kendricks said smiling warmly at Nathan.

"Sure, teach," Nathan grabbed his art canvas and went to the front of the class. He held it up so we could see and on it was a painting of Mrs. Kendricks. "I painted Mrs. Kendricks because when I hear beautiful I think of her."

Mrs. Kendricks blushed and smiled at Nathan again and said thank you. Next she called me up.

My heart started to do backflips and my stomach joined it, but I still grabbed my Iggy painting and went to the front of the class. When I held up the painting I didn't have to say a word before everyone busted into a chorus of "Aw"s. I felt my face get hotter and I smiled down at my feet so I wouldn't have to make eye contact with Iggy.

"That was very adorable, Lynn," Mrs. Kendricks told me, her smile widening. Then she turned to Iggy, "Jeff, your turn."

He nodded and went to the front with his painting. I was thinking of the millions of different things that he could've drawn when I heard a few people gasp. My face got hot again when I saw what they were all gasping about; Iggy's painting. It was of me, except I didn't look like my normal self. My hair was curled into gorgeous ringlets and they framed my face perfectly, something only Iggy would be able to paint. Also, I was in a lavender colored prom dress that looked floor-length and was slightly poufy, but not as poufy as my white dress in The Dream. Iggy looked straight at me and smiled. Inside, I melted into a puddle, but outside, I just smiled back. Finally, the bell rang and Mrs. Kendricks gave us instructions to keep our paintings where they were and that we were to draw at least 2 pictures tonight in our art journals.

"You are so lucky to have Iggy as a boyfriend," a few girls told me as they walked past.

My face deepened its shade of red and I bent down to get my bag. When I straightened up I felt Iggy's arms snake around my waist. I didn't think I could blush harder than I already was but apparently I can because I felt my face growing hotter and hotter as Zach and the boys walked past, whistling. Iggy laughed and let me go, taking my hand instead. Together we walked to the 600 hall and made our way through the crowd of preppy dressed high schoolers and to Mrs. Vermont's **(A/N Mrs. Vermont & E-P aren't related****…*****secret giggle*)** class, AKA drama class.

"I wonder what embarrassing thing Mrs. Vermont will make us do today," Iggy whispered as we took our seats in the circle of blue chairs outlining the perimeter of the large room.

I suppressed a few giggles as Mrs. Vermont walked into the room and shut the door when the bell rang. She made her way to the middle of the circle and looked around at all of us, smiling her toothy grin.

"Good morning, children of the arts," she said dramatically.

"Good morning, Mrs. Vermont," the class chorused.

"Today, we are going to learn about improvisation," Mrs. Vermont told us, walking in a big circle so she could see each of our faces.

I raised my hand and she nodded at me to speak. "What's improvisation, Mrs. Vermont?" I asked trying to remember the few drama classes I took at my old school before the Flock.

"That's a very good question, and I shall answer it for you," she started. "Jeff, will you be my example?"

"Sure, Mrs. Vermont," Iggy said standing up and walking over to stand next to her in the middle of the circle.

"Improvisation is an acting technique where the actor makes up his own lines based on how he thinks his character feels and how he thinks they would react," Mrs. Vermont explained. Then she added, "So we need to give Mr. Jeff here a character and a scenario. Anyone got something good?"

A red head girl who's name I remembered to Sydney raised her hand.

"What about you, Sydney?" Mrs. Vermont turned to her with a smile.

"He's an old man who's lost most of his hearing and is going to the grocery store," Sydney said proudly.

"Do you think we would need more actors and actresses for that?" Mrs. Vermont mused aloud.

"I'll be the cashier," Sydney volunteered getting out of her seat and joining Iggy in the middle of the circle.

"I'll be another costumer," a tall, dark-skinned boy named Nick got up to and joined the two.

"I think Lynn should be Jeff's wife," a girl from my art class said with a wink at Iggy and I.

I felt my face heat up and was relieved when Mrs. Vermont just brushed her off. "No, no. Jeff doesn't need a wife in this skit," she told the girl taking Iggy's seat next to me.

"Darn," the girl muttered silently giggling with her friends.

"Now…action!" Mrs. Vermont shouted next to me as the three students in the middle of our circle took their places.

"Excuse me, sunny," Iggy tapped on Nick's shoulder. Iggy was walking with his back hunched and his voice sounded raspy as if he really was an elderly man.

I chuckled and watched as the three teenagers, one of which I longed to be near, acted their parts for the remainder of class. The bell rang directly after Nick, Sydney, and Iggy bowed and accepted the class's applause with great appreciation. As everyone filed out of the classroom, I walked to Iggy, handing him his book bag, and took his hand in mine.

"You make a good old man, you know," I smiled up at him and we both laughed before he responded.

"You would make a good elf, you know."

"I really don't understand how that has anything to do with anything. Especially since im not short and I don't have pointy ears."

"Ever heard of using your imagination?" Iggy laughed as we walked into room 305 which was where we were being forced to learn about scientifical crap.

**me: I cant tell how long this was...I think its long.**

**iggy: are you in a dumb mood today, Ja?**

**me: what do you think? –.–**

**iggy: well someones grouchy...**

**me:NOT ANYMORE! :D**

**iggy: scary... O.o**

**Hi! time for a solo A/N...im terribly sorry I havent talked to you guys in like aa month...but ive been super busy (not really) and im sure bex has been to. i feel epically guilty that I have to rely on bexie to update for me...thank you sooooooooo much bex! I owe u time a GAZILLION! well I just wanted to say that..and ive made an epical decision...I might give up on this fanfic...it hasn't really had much reviews considering how long ive had it up...tell me if u think I should keep goin or not...**

((_BEX: EEEEP! don't let her give it up, guys!))_

**love you fanfic peeps :3**

**Jaleese Lynn**

**((Sorry, Ja, I'm using your FF to give at least two people who read your stories a message sbout my story. I'm soooooo sorry I havent updated. I havent found th time lately but I will just please be patient wih me! TA, Bex))**


	39. IMPORTANTREAD

Hey there guys. So it's jaleese and I just wanted to tell everyone that I'm planning on revising this fanfic. It'll have the same concept and everything, it'll just flow better, have more details, and not be so amateur-ish. I've started writing the revised story already and it's actually really good in my opinion. At least its better than this Has been. Anyways, the revised version is gonna be called New Addition in of MY New Addition. Just cuz of my plans. oh yeah, imma post the first chapter maybe soon so keep an eye out for it. (: well imma get goin so I can type this chapter for y'all amazing people.

Fly On,

Jaleese Lynn


End file.
